Perfect Timing
by DocMcRegals
Summary: Re Vamped Version of "Perfect Timing" set AU 4x15
1. Chapter 1

"Perfect Timing"

**Hey everyone!**

**First off, thank you so much for reading my fanfics. I actually wrote this story before, but I took it down because it was too close to the original author IamKellyLouise's story (to read where I got my inspiration from, please read "Hiding my Heart"). So, my story is off set from "Hiding my Heart". I do not in anyway own "Hiding my Heart" nor did IamKellyLouise collaborate on this story. To IamKellyLouise, thank you for being my inspiration and starting me to writing Fanfiction. I truly hope this time; I've done you and your story justice…**

Prologue:

As the monitors began to beep like crazy, Addison Forbes Montgomery stood silently as she watched Susan take her final breaths. "Dr. Montgomery, should we call in the code team?" the blonde haired nurse asked. Addison shook her head no. "What do you mean no?" her mother asked. "Susan signed a DNR" she said softly. "No, No I want more much more" her mother said as she tried to resuscitate her lover. "Bizzy, Susan was clear" Addison said as she tried to pull her mother away. "Addison do something! You can't just stand there and watch her die!" Bizzy pleaded. "I'm sorry Bizzy" Addison said just as Susan flat lined…

….

In the days that followed, Addison was miserable. Her mother hated her. Bizzy wouldn't take her calls; she immediately flew back to Connecticut the next day without telling Addison. "Addison, don't do this to yourself babe" Sam told her as she sat on her laptop searching for flights to Connecticut that night.

"Sam, I have to; she's my mother, your mother isn't supposed to hate you, and I can't, I won't be able to live with myself if Bizzy hates me"

"Baby you did everything you could, don't beat yourself up anymore, what Bizzy asked of you was impossible…you're not God Addison"

"Dammit she's my mother Sam! All my life I've done everything I could to please that woman and I've failed every time…and now I take away the one thing that means the world to her…I have to make this right Sam"….

….

Greenwich, Connecticut-2 days later…

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

"Bizzy, I know you hate me for…what happened to Susan, but I'm here to help you, to be there for you because even though you can't say it, even though you've never said it, I love you, and I'm here for you Bizzy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry mom! If I could've done anything to save Susan…"

"You could have…does this make you feel better Addison? Is it clearing your conscious? That you flew all the way cross country to apologize for not saving Susan?"

"Bizzy! You think this is about Susan? Well it is! But I have been trying, all my life to make you notice me! To make you pay attention to me! Dammit all I've wanted from you my whole fucking life was for you to love me nothing else! I wanted my mother to love me!"

"Thank you"

"What?"

"Thank You Addison, I…I never said it to you before…Thank You, I know you, you did everything you could have to…Thank You" Bizzy said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her for the first time….

….

Los Angeles, California-1 day later

"Sam? Sam I'm home! Babe guess what happened with Bizzy? Hmmm, I guess he's at his place" Addison said to herself as she walked out onto her deck and over to Sam's house. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked through the glass door as she saw her boyfriend and her best friend on the couch half naked as Naomi straddled him. She instantly began to walk away just as Sam noticed her.

"Oh my God Addison!"

"No! No! Stay away from me Sam!"

"Addison! Wait!"

"No! I don't want to hear it Sam! You promised me you'd never hurt me: I WILL NOT HURT YOU ADDISON! I'M NOT PERFECT, I'M JUST PERFECT FOR YOU…NOTHING IS GOING TO BREAK US UP! Does any of that ring a bell or was it just a bunch of bullshit just so you could say you had a piece of Addison Montgomery too? What you wanted to be the third musketeer that had a piece of the red head? Hell Derek had me; Mark had me, what you wanted to see what all of the fuss was about?"

"No Addison I mean every word I said I Love-"

His words were met with a slap across the face by Addison, "I HATE YOU SAM AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN….DO YOU HEAR ME-EVER!"

"Addison I can't believe you did that!" Naomi said as she emerged from the house.

"You Bitch! You evil Bitch! I knew you were pissed about me being in love with Sam, but damn Naomi, do you hate me that much for falling in love with him?" she spat.

"Addison, I don't I don't hate you…I don't know what happened, one minute we were talking like old times and then I kissed Sam, it wasn't him Addison, it was me"

"Oh and he couldn't stop you? He couldn't stop himself? FUCK BOTH OF YOU! I QUIT!" Addison said as she stormed into her house and locked the doors as she went inside and drank 2 bottles of wine and cried herself to sleep…

…

Seattle, Washington, 12 hours later…

"Addison?"

"Richard, I…want my old job back"

"You want your old job back? Addie what happened, you said when you left, it was the right decision"

"I…Sam cheated on me…with Naomi! Please Richard"

"Addison..."

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU RICHARD! I CAN'T STAY HERE ANYMORE PLEASE!"

"Alright Addison, I'll have Patricia draw up a contract in the morning"

"Thank you Richard"

…

2 Weeks later

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Violet asked him as she stood in the kitchen

"Yeah, why is Addison's office empty?" Pete asked.

"And what the hell happened to your eye Bennett? Looks like someone gave you a real shiner" Charlotte said.

"Sam, what's going on? What isn't you're not telling us? Naomi's gone, Addison's gone…what happened?"Cooper asked

"Oh Addison's gone" Amelia said simply.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Yeah, she left, she, well I turned in a letter of resignation for her last week and I brought out her shares"

"But what would make Addison leave?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh I don't know Sheldon, why don't you ask Sam and Naomi, oops that's right she's off playing Mother Teresa after her best friend catches her doing her boyfriend…ask Sam how he got the black eye, and needed 20 stitches…I'll tell you Derek and Mark Sloan beat the crap out of him"

"Wait, you and Naomi? Seriously?" Pete asked.

"Well Sam, go ahead, try and deny it…that's right you can't because it's true, you broke Addison!"

"So, she's really gone? Like never coming back to LA gone?" Cooper asked

"Yup she's really gone, I'm only here to make sure the sell on her house goes through, then I'm off to Seattle myself"

"Wait, you're leaving too?"

"Of course…Look, I love all of you guys, but my loyalty belongs to Addison; nothing personal" Amelia said as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving everyone to glare at Sam….

…..

1 week Prior

"Addison, what's going on? Amelia dropped off a letter of resignation to my…"

Sam's words were stopped by a blow from Mark Sloan.

"You asshole! You cheated on Addison! It's Addison for Christ's sake" Mark said as he continued to punch Sam.

"Mark! Mark! That's enough" Derek said pulling Mark away from Sam, not before getting in a few hits himself.

"I expected Mark and I to mess over Addison, not you Sam….I liked you, but you broke her…you broke Addison…she called us every week talking about how happy you guys were and how much she was in love, and then Richard gets a call from Addison saying she wants her old job back…" Derek punched Sam again.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Addison said as she walked out onto her deck.

"You beat him up?" she exclaimed as she hit Derek and Mark

"He hurt you Addison!" Derek exclaimed

"He did, but it doesn't mean you can come out here and kick his ass for it!" She shot back as she smacked them both across the head.

"It was all Mark, he started it" Derek smirked.

"He messed over you Red…with his ex wife at that" Mark said kicking Sam again.

"Get the hell off my deck Sam, go home" Addison said quietly, refusing to look at him.

Sam weakly stood and tried to touch her, but Mark sent him flying into one of the tables, causing it to break

"MARK! GO! WAIT IN THE U-HAUL NOW!" She shouted

"Addison"

"MARK SLOAN….NOW!"

"Fine, Fine, I'm going" he mumbled.

"Leave Sam" she said as she stood over him.

"Addison"

"Get the hell off my property before I let him come back…he's really angry Sam"

"Fine…but you're really leaving Addison?"

"I…I…go Sam, leave, please" she said trying to fight back tears.

"You heard her Sam, you'd better go" Derek said as he came over trying to console Addison as she sobbed…

"Ouch. Looks like Derek and Mark kicked your ass good…serves you right…Naomi will never be anything close to the woman that Addison is" Amelia said as she stood in the doorway.

"Will, you at least tell her I said I'm sorry?"

"Hell No! Now get your ass of this deck before I kick your ass myself…I'm not above hitting you man…or what used to be a man…"

….

Seattle, Washington-18 hours later

"Addie, sweetie, I'm so sorry" Callie Torres said as she embraced her friend

"I let him have my heart Callie, and he broke it" Addison sobbed.

"Don't worry honey, we're gonna take care of you, you don't have to worry" Miranda Bailey said as she sat on the couch next to Callie and Addison.

"Did you two behave yourselves?" Callie asked Derek and Mark

"Well, I did, I can't speak for Mark though" Derek smirked

"What did you two fools do?" Bailey asked

"We kicked his ass" Mark said proudly

"Yeah, we kicked his ass…nobody messes over Addison and gets away with it" Derek said smiling over at Addison.

"Thanks guys" Addison said softly

….

Chapter 1

Seattle, Washington-12 weeks later

She stood in the bathroom that morning waiting. She knew what this test would read; she just wanted to be sure. She stood taping the heel of her 6 inch Gucci pump on the tile of her bathroom floor; she was nervous. She _hated_ to wait; she had been this way ever since she was a child. She was a Montgomery, and Montgomery's_ hated_ to wait. It was raining and it was Monday; 2 things Addison hated: rainy days and Mondays. She stood still listening to the rain; it made her think of how Sam used to cheer her up when it rained. When she closed her eyes, she could almost still feel him, his hands roaming over her body, she could still feel him inside of her as she groaned from the pleasure. She could still fill his lips meshing against hers. _"I love rainy days"_ she had whispered to him as he held her body close to his as if she were somehow apart of him. Yes, Sam Bennett and Addison Montgomery seemed to be two spirits coming together as one when they made love. But those days were sadly over. She had caught him, giving that same love. _her_ love, to another woman, her friend. her _best_ friend, his ex wife Naomi. _"I will not hurt you Addison"_ his voice echoed in her ears…It had been more than two minutes when she looked down at the small stick that read once again: _Positive. _Five. This was the fifth test she had taken, or maybe eight. Yes it was the eighth pregnancy test she had taken, and they all confirmed what she had suspected: She was pregnant, with _his _child. Before all that had happened, she would have been thrilled. But now, she was terrified. She was carrying the child of the man whom she had left Los Angeles because of. She was pregnant with _his_ child. _Sam Bennett's child. _Addison choked out a small sob. "Addie? Addie? You okay in there?" Amelia called out to her. She sniffled, "I'll be fine Amelia" she replied through the closed door. "You're not in there throwing up again are you?" Amelia asked worriedly. She sighed. She would be throwing up for quite sometime now. "No, Amelia I'm fine" she said as she put the pregnancy test in the drawer with the other tests. She re washed her face and reapplied her make up, fluffed out her recently cut short auburn red hair and opened the door. "I'm fine Amelia, let's go we're gonna be late" she said walking out of the bathroom briskly and heading towards the door. "You sure you're okay Addie because you've been acting weird lately and…" "Amelia, I. am. Fine. Okay?" she said rather snappy. Amelia held up her hands "Okay Okay, sorry. Forget I even asked" she said as they left the apartment and went to the elevator where Mark Sloan, Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins were waiting. "What took you guys so long? We've been holding the elevator for like 20 minutes" Mark said clearly over exaggerating. "No we weren't" Callie, who was 7 months pregnant replied. "Don't blame me, it was all Addie" Amelia said. Addison rolled her eyes in annoyance at Amelia. "I'd expect Torres to keep us waiting since Robbins and I have to practically roll her out of bed, and everywhere else, but I forgot, it's the Montgomery way to be fashionably late. This isn't LA Red, you can't be late, I don't care if you and mini Shepherd are Richard's super stars" Mark said. Addison turned to face Mark. "Today is not the day for you to be an ass to me Mark, any other day but NOT today so just shut the hell up okay?" she said louder than she had planned, making everyone in the elevator look at her. "Jeez Addison, I was just kidding" Mark said. Even though it was raining, she pulled her sunglasses from her bag and put them on. "Uh Addie, you do know it's raining right. This isn't LA, its Seattle and the sun like never shines here so…" "Callie, I get it okay, it's raining, its fucking raining and I hate the rain and I hate Mondays and I haven't had my coffee so I'm a little bitchy at the moment" she said snapping. "So…who's turn is it to drive to work today?" Arizona asked changing the subject. "I hope its not Addison's because I am not getting in the car with her behind the wheel, she might try and kill us all" Callie said to Mark under her breath. "Guys cut her some slack, she hasn't been herself lately and I'm really worried about her…" the conversation kept going but Addison had blocked them out. She could still feel him touching and caressing her skin. She could feel him as he thrust himself deeper into her core making her beg for more. She could feel her grip around his neck tighten as he pressed her body against the cool glass door of her bedroom that lead out to the balcony. She was there in her happy place where although it was Raining and it was Monday, she was happy. _"I love rainy days"…_ "Addison! Addison! Earth to Addison!" Amelia said snapping her from her trance. "We're leaving to go work remember? The hospital where you deliver babies? Come on Addie, Mark's driving…I'm really worried about you you've been acting weird lately…" Amelia said as she held Addison's wrist practically dragging her out of the lobby. But Addison wasn't there. All she could think was "I'm pregnant, with_ Sam's_ baby"…


	2. Chapter 2

…

Chapter 2

3 Weeks earlier…

She sat up in bed in her apartment in Seattle looking at the clock which read 5:15 a.m. She got out of bed and flew towards the porcelain toilet and threw up all of the contents she'd had yesterday. "Ugh, it's not even 6 am yet" she said as she stood wiping her mouth. She knew exactly what was making her sick: she was pregnant-she thought…Her period came like clockwork. At the end of every month, Mother Nature had been paying Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery a visit since she was 13. This month she thought, would be no different. So when the end of the month came, and there was no visit from Mother Nature, she was slightly worried. _"It's probably late because of all of the stress I've been under lately with the move and adjusting to work and Susan and Sam It'll happen because there's no way I could be pregnant…its impossible"_ she told herself and thought nothing more of it, trying to give her body time to adjust to the major change it was experiencing. After the symptoms didn't stop, Addison knew what it was. She reached under her sink and pulled out a pregnancy test and followed the simple directions: pee on the stick, wait 2 to 5 minutes, if the stick turns blue, you're pregnant, if it doesn't you're not. She repeated this process a total of 4 times in the past week; each of the sticks testing positive. _Dammit._ She thought to herself. She only had 2 options: Keep it or Abort it (adoption was out of the question). She had begun strongly to lean towards abortion, but each time she thought about it, she felt the pain from her abortion…

FLASHBACK:

"Yes, I'd like to schedule an abortion…my name…Addison Montgomery…I'd like to do it as soon as possible" she said to the woman on the other end of the phone before hanging up. She made the extra long drive through the city to the closest abortion clinic she could find. She walked into the small building and signed in. She sat nervously, head in her hands, tapping her foot nervously. She was pregnant with Mark Sloan's child, her husband had left her and moved to the woods and was screwing an intern. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd wasn't a woman who gave up without a fight. She'd thought about keeping the baby and trying to pass it off as Derek's, but she'd already made the stupid decision to tell Mark. _Fuck._ She tried to imagine how her unborn child's life would be if she kept it: _No._ she told herself_. I'd be too busy to be there for it and Mark…he's not father material._ "Addison Montgomery?" a nurse called. She stood, this was what had to be done she told herself as she walked into the small room and had the procedure…

Had she known that that child would be her one shot to get pregnant, she would've kept the baby, even if Mark would've made a shitty father. "I have to keep this baby, even if it is Sam's…it's a miracle I'm even pregnant…I'm gonna do this, I'll just do it on my own" she told herself as she stood up looked at the pregnancy tests sprawled across her bathroom sink…she was scared, still unsure if she was pregnant. Half of her wished she was, and other half wished she wasn't because if she was she'd be pregnant by _him_…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Chapter 3

Addison decided to keep the pregnancy to herself for a while. She went to a private OB (because word traveled too quickly at Seattle Grace) and had her pregnancy confirmed. "Congratulations Dr. Montgomery, you're estimations were right, you're exactly 12 weeks pregnant" her OB Jillian Sanders to told her as she showed her the monitor, "Everything seems to be doing fine…the baby's growing just fine" Jillian continued, but Addison had blocked out everything else; her eyes were locked on the screen, looking at her child. _Her child_…. The next couple of days were difficult for Addison as she did her best to try and keep her pregnancy under wraps as best she could.

She had a slip up when she had a bout with morning sickness the day after her appointment…

"You okay Addison, because you look like you about to…" but before Bailey could finish her sentence, Addison's breakfast was all over the floor. "Eww girl! What the hell is wrong with you?" Bailey asked as she looked at Addison curiously. "I'm sorry; I don't know I just feel…" Addison started, but stopped to throw up again. "You okay Addie?" now it was Callie's turn to ask. "It must've been something I ate" she lied. "Uh huh" Callie said still eyeing her suspiciously…

There was also the next day when Addison was found asleep in an on-call room. "Is that…is that _Addison? In an on-call room_…_Sleeping?"_ Mark asked as he, Derek, Callie, Bailey and Amelia stood watching the sleeping Addison through the open on-call room door as they stood at the nurses' station. "Nah that's not Addie. Addison Forbes Montgomery does _not_ take breaks, especially not _sleep_ breaks" Mark said. "What is she doing? It looks like…Is she…is she sleeping?" Bailey asked. "Nah, Addison doesn't take breaks and she sure as hell doesn't sleep in on-call rooms, she didn't even sleep in between surgeries back in LA, not unless she'd done a major surgery, but even then she'd go home and sleep, she said and I quote 'I slept in on-call rooms during most of my residency and I never plan to again'" Amelia said mimicking Addison. "Oh, I remember that face, that's her 'this is the best sleep ever' face she's definitely asleep" Derek said laughing. As they stood watching her, a young second year resident walked into the room where the sleeping Addison lie. "Oh no that poor kid, it's like he's going into the lion's den…this is gonna be good" Callie said as the group watched on closer observing what would happen when the resident woke up Addison. "Oh no kid run the opposite way spare yourself from what's about to happen" Mark whispered. "Remember how she used to bitch at her interns about waking her up when she was asleep?" Derek said laughing. "Oh yeah those were the worst" Mark said laughing. "D-Dr. Dr. Montgomery?" the resident said nudging her gently. "Dr. Montgomery?" he said again, this time using his index finger to poke her. Addison stirred lightly "mmmm what is it? Did my pager go off, did I miss a surgery?" she asked groggily as she sat up lightly, rubbing her eyes, looking down at her pager. "Uh, No I just wanted to um…" the resident started. "Then why the hell are you bothering me?" she said "Well I um…" the resident started. "Is there a patient dying? Is there a baby that needs to be delivered? Does someone need surgery?" she asked sounding highly agitated. "Um no ma'am…" he said slowly backing away from the room. "Then get the hell out. GET OUT! Do not call me, do not page me unless there is a real fucking emergency do you understand me?" she yelled. The resident nodded as fled the room. Mark Callie Derek Amelia and Bailey all laughed at the sight of the resident running away. "What the hell are you guys looking and laughing at?" Addison yelled as she stood to close the door to the on-call room and instantly fell back to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

…..

Chapter 4

2 days after the on-call room incident, as they all sat at Callie's apartment, Addison's secret was revealed.

"What the hell are you eating Addison?" Mark asked as he looked at her hotdog.

"What do you mean?" she said between mouthfuls

"You're eating a hotdog…with the works" Derek said as he too eyed her suspiciously

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Well it's just…you hate onions…and pickles….and relish…and sauerkraut"

"Yeah when we lived in New York and I'd eat hot dogs with the works, you'd literally gag; you told me I was disgusting"

"Well, people change Derek"

"Liar" Amelia coughed.

"What'd you say Amelia?"

"Addie you are so lying!" Callie said.

"No, No I'm not"

"Oh for the love of God Addison, will you just say it already: YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Amelia exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her, then at Addison.

"Addison, are you…are you?" Derek stuttered

"Nah, Addie's not pregnant, she can't be; I mean that's what Naomi told her when she first went to LA: she couldn't get pregnant; she had like 2 eggs left or something; you're not pregnant Red, go a head, tell em you're not pregnant and that they're just crazy…Addison, you're not pregnant, you _can't_ be pregnant…can you? Go ahead Addison; say you're not pregnant…" Mark said.

Addison's silence told them everything they needed to know

"Bennett knocked you up!" Derek exclaimed

"You're pregnant" Mark said rather bitterly as he walked toward the door.

"Mark Wait! I didn't know, I found out a couple of days ago…I didn't think I could get pregnant, Mark Please wait!" she said rushing behind him, as he walked out of Callie's apartment and slammed the door.

"He hates me…I aborted his kid and now I'm pregnant and…he hates me" Addison sobbed.

"Addison, Mark doesn't hate you" Derek said as he went over to the door to comfort his ex wife.

"Yes he does, I aborted his kid and I'm keeping this baby and…"

"Wait you're keeping it?" Amelia said looking at Addison as if she were an alien from another planet.

"Yes, I'm keeping it…I aborted Mark's kid and I thought that was my one chance to have a baby, and now I'm pregnant…it's a sign"

"A sign that Naomi lied to you" Amelia smirked.

"Not helping" Callie said as she smacked Amelia on the arm.

"Ouch! You'd better be glad you're pregnant Torres or else I'd hit you back"

"And I'd so break your hand, and you'd never be able to operate again…now you wanna try that again Shepherd….That's what I thought"

"Addison, you want to keep the baby? You're sure about that?" Bailey asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Miranda…I'm keeping this baby, even if Mark hates me, and Amelia thinks I'm crazy"

"I don't think you're crazy Addie, it's just, he hurt you…I'm just being protective of you…but if you want to keep it, I'll stand by you…Just don't ask me to babysit, not at least until it's able to walk…and talk…and until it's fully potty trained, because Amelia Shepherd does not do dirty pop diapers"

…

She made them all promise to support her in her decision to keep the baby and not to tell Sam, which they all agreed to. She made it through most of her pregnancy okay, besides the morning sickness (which she dubbed 'all damn day sickness'), and being called "Satan" again by Derek (actually he said: "It's like she's Satan again, all mean and evil…only this time she's pregnant") she was okay. She found out that she was having a baby boy she planned on naming Carson; since that was the one name (besides Ella) she loved for a baby. They all made her feel comfortable about her pregnancy. Mark and Derek (which surprised her that Meredith was actually fine with all of it) took turns going with her to Lamaze classes. She and Callie attended mommie and me groups together. Amelia went all out with her baby shower. Mark Derek and Owen along with Jackson and Alex did all of the painting and put together the furniture for her in Carson's room. The further along she got into her pregnancy she got, she was never left alone at night, and there was always someone there. She was happy to have their love and support but she still missed _him_. She missed _his_ touch. She missed _his_ kisses. She missed lying in _his_ arms. She missed everything about _him_, but at the same time she still _hated him_ for what he had done to her….


	5. Chapter 5

…

Chapter 5

Addison was nine months pregnant and due any day. She sat at home one night while on a forced maternity leave from Richard (Who told her "As of this moment you are on forced maternity leave now get your ass out of my hospital Montgomery, I don't want to see you back here until that baby is due")reading a book when Amelia, who put off getting her own place to help Addison with the baby popped her head into the bedroom "Hey preggers, listen I've got a surgery at the hospital and I won't be back until morning so I asked Mark to stay the night with you okay?" she said. Addison looked up from her reading and simply said "Fine. See you in the morning then". Amelia left and Mark peeked his head into the room "Well hello there pregnant lady" he said smiling at Addison. "Hi Mark" she replied. "So if you need anything Red just let me know" he told her as she nodded back at him…

"Mark! Mark! Could you come help me!" she yelled from the bathtub. She had decided to calm her nerves by taking a hot relaxing bubble bath. "What is it, whoa! How the hell'd you get in that tub Addison?" he asked as he stood in the doorway. "I can still fit in bathtubs you ass" she smirked "I just…need help getting out of this one" she said. He helped her stand up as not to lose her balance, wrapping a towel around her. "What the hell made you decide to take a bath Addison?" he asked as he helped her out of the tub. "I needed to relax and well…this was how I always relaxed before I was pregnant, a hot bath and…" "A bottle of wine, white would do but preferably red and preferably pinot noir" Mark Laughed. "You remembered!" she said laughing. "You nervous about going into labor?" he asked. "Yeah…I think I'm more excited about having him ya know? You ever feel this crazy about Callie having your kid?" she asked. "You should remember Red, I was fuckin nuts" he said reaching out to touch her hand "Hey, its gonna be fine, everyone's gonna be there and this little kid's gonna have the best mommie in the world" he said reaching down to touch Addison's stomach. She smiled at him a little "Thanks Mark"…


	6. Chapter 6

…..

Chapter 6

He felt a small nudge and someone calling his name as he lay on the couch sleeping "Mark! Mark!" the voice whispered. The next time he felt a hand slap him across the back of his head "Mark! Mark get up now!" He sat up instantly and rubbed his head "What the? Ad-Addison?" he said as his eyes came into focus. "Mark" she panted "The baby's coming" she said as she doubled over against the back of the sofa. He immediately sprung into action. "Okay Red what do ya need me to do?" he asked. Addison inhaled deeply and said "My bag's in the closet, everything's in it and get me to the hospital". He quickly grabbed the bag from the closet just in time to hear Addison cry out in pain "Oh my God this hurts! Shit it hurts!" As the headed out the door towards her car Addison leaned against the wall, nearly losing her balance "Aaahhhh God this hurts!" Just as Mark helped her steady herself Callie emerged from her apartment. "Mark what's…she's in labor!" she exclaimed excitedly. Arizona peeked her head out of the apartment and told Callie "Go Go Go, I'll stay with Sofia"…

In the car on the way to the hospital, Addison was still in pain. "Son of a bitch this hurts, this really hurts!" she said sobbing. Callie sat on the back seat trying to keep Addison calm. "You're doin great Addie just keep breathing okay?" "For the love of God Mark can't you drive any faster?" Addison yelled from the back seat. "I'm goin Addison I'm goin"…

When they finally arrived at the hospital Richard was there waiting. "Alright people what do we have?" he asked Callie and Mark. "Uh her contractions are about 7 minutes apart and I didn't know she could scream like that" Callie said, whispering the last part to Richard. "Aaahhhh I want this kid out of me!" Addison said as they took her up to the maternity ward. As they hooked her up to the machines, Addison started to cry "He should be here! Sam should be here for this with me" she sobbed. Callie tried to soothe her friend "Shhh Addie its okay, its okay we're here I'm here, Mark is here Amelia is…on her way her, you're okay Addie" she told her. "I could kill him for what he did to me" Addison said angrily. "What for the cheating?" Mark asked. "No, for getting me pregnant!" she replied…

After they cleaned him and weighed him, they placed the baby in Addison's arms. She looked down at him and held back tears. _He looks so much like Sam_ she thought for herself. She stroked his hair and traced his jawline with her fingers just like she had once done Sam… "Carson" she told the nurse responsible for his birth certificate "Carson Jonah Forbes Montgomery". "And the name of the father?" the nursed asked. She paused. She wasn't ready for that part, the part where she would have to put have to publically acknowledge the fact that this was Sam's kid. It would be too painful for her to admit it. "Addie, you have to put his name on the birth certificate, it's the state Law" Richard told her. "Sam…Samuel Bennett" she said looking down at her son…

The next several months, Addison spent most of her time getting to know her son. Anything Carson needed, she provided. She had the support of her friends, but somehow she still felt she was going at this, parenting, alone…


	7. Chapter 7

…

Chapter 7

4 Years later

She was standing at the nurse's station filling out discharge papers for a patient as she prepared to go home that evening. "There you go, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pick up my beautiful son and go home" she said smiling at the nurse as she signed the last of the paper work. "Sure Dr. Montgomery, have a nice evening" the nurse replied as Addison walked down the hall towards the daycare. She could see him playing with Dr. Bailey's son as she stood watching him from the doorway. Almost instantly he noticed her. "Mommy!" she heard him say through the glass. "Hi Addison, he's been waiting all day for you" one of the workers said as she let her in. "Hi baby" Addison said smiling at her son as he rushed towards her. "Mommy!" Carson said as he ran into her arms. "I missed you lots today" he said as he hugged her. "I missed you too sweetie, were you a good boy today?" she asked as she ruffled his curly hair. "Mmhmm, I had fun today in daycare…but I just missed you" he said resting his head on Addison's shoulder. "Aw sweetie I missed you too, but you have to go to daycare because why?" she asked putting him down so that they could leave the hospital. "Because you have to work" Carson replied as they walked down the hallway. "Good. And what does mommy do?" she asked. It was the same routine every time she picked him up from daycare, they would have this exact conversation. "You deliver babies and help mommies" he said. "And why does mommy go to work?" she asked. "So we can have nice things and a place to stay" he said. "Good…" she stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong mommy?" Carson asked. "Mommy? You have a kid?" someone asked Addison. "Mom, who's that?" Carson asked pointing at the man in front of them. "That's…that's…that's my brother sweetie" she told Carson. "Archer what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Well you leave LA, move to Seattle and no one hears from you in 4 years…so this is why you've been hiding" Archer smirked. "I haven't been hiding" she said defensively. "Oh really? If you haven't been hiding, then why's this my first time learning you have a kid?" he asked. She was silent. "Mommy, I didn't know you had a brother" Carson said. "And I didn't know your mommy had a kid…Hi I'm Archer, what's your name kid?" Archer asked. "I'm Carson" he said shyly. "Come on Carson let's go" Addison said grabbing Carson's hand leading him out of the hospital. "But Mom…" Carson asked looking back at Archer. "Come on Carson" Addison said still heading towards the door…


	8. Chapter 8

…

Chapter 8

Addison went to work the next day almost anticipating seeing Archer again. When she returned from surgery, Archer was sure enough waiting at the nurse's station flirting with one of the residents. Addison cleared her throat to be noticed. "You can't run away from me now…so you that's the reason you left LA, you got pregnant with Sam's kid" Archer said. Addison immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her office. Once she slammed the door, she let him have it. "First thing, what the hell are you doing here Archer, Second, that is not the reason I came to Seattle" she said standing in front of the door with her hands folded across her chest defensively. "One question: does Sam even know you have a kid? I'm pretty sure he doesn't considering the look on your face when I said his name" Archer asked as he leaned against her desk. "No, Sam does not know…wait, how do you know he's Sam's?" Addison asked. Archer laughed, "You're joking right? That little boy looks exactly like Sam, any fool would notice that" he said. "He cheated on me Archer…with Naomi. I found them in bed together after I came back from Susan's funeral" she said quietly. "Oh Addie…Wait, he had sex with Naomi?" Archer asked. "Yeah" Addison said softly. "Wow, so did you move here before or after you found out you were pregnant, which is still a shock to me…I thought you couldn't have kids?" Archer said. Addison chuckled, "Yeah, I thought it was impossible myself…and I found out after I got here. Now that we've established that you can go back home and tell Bizzy that you saw me and I'm doing well and don't say she didn't send you because I know she did…but you can't…you can't tell her or anyone else about Carson" she said firmly. "Addison…" Archer started. "I mean it Archer, I made everyone here promise not to so I'm making you promise too" She said. "Addison, I know you and Bizzy don't exactly have the greatest relationship but she deserves to see her grandson" Archer said surprising Addison. "Since when are you on her side?" she asked. "Since my sister dropped off the face of the planet…you could've come back to New York you know instead of here" Archer told her. "No. New York hasn't been my home in a long time. Besides Maya lives there and I couldn't risk her seeing Carson and telling Sam" she said. "You should tell them, Bizzy and The Captain, about Carson" Archer said. "I'm sorry you're kidding right? Have you met our parents more so have you met Bizzy?" Addison asked laughing. "You should Addie" he insisted. "Why are you so hell bent on me telling Bizzy and The Captain about Carson Archer?" she asked. Archer sighed, "You're keeping him from his father, you're gonna keep him from the only other family he has too?" Archer said. "He has family. He has everyone here at the hospital and he has me, that's all the family he needs!" Addison told Archer. "You're being very selfish right now; the Addison I know wouldn't be ashamed or hiding her son from everyone" Archer said. "Excuse me? I am not hiding my son" she said. "Yeah, then how come this is the first time I've seen or heard from you in 4 years Addison? Yeah 4 years. Not so much as a word for 4 years and those lousy Christmas and birthday cards you sent don't count…I thought we were better than that" Archer said. "I'm sorry Archie, I didn't think it bothered you" she said after a while. "Yeah, well it did. I thought that when I moved to LA that we had put all of that bad stuff behind us, but I guess not" Archer said quietly…


	9. Chapter 9

…..

Chapter 9

Addison and Archer went down to the daycare just as they were preparing for naptime. "Everything okay?" the day care worker asked as she let Addison and Archer in. "Yeah I have a little time so I wanted to come by and visit him before he took his nap" Addison told her. As Marcy went to get Carson, Addison looked at Archer. "You ready?" she asked… Marcy brought Carson out to Addison. "Mommy!" he said running into her arms. "Hey baby" Addison said as she held him in her lap. "Are you getting ready for naptime?" She asked him. "Uh huh, Mommy will you put me to sleep?" he asked her as he settled into her lap. "Sure baby, there's somebody I want you to meet" she told Carson. "This is your Uncle Archer" she said looking over at her brother. "Hi Uncle Archer" Carson said shyly. "Hey little man how are you?" Archer said smiling at him. "I'm good…how come I never seen you before?" Carson asked. "Well, that's because I live in New York and your mommy doesn't visit much" Archer said looking at Addison. "Do you have a mommy and daddy Uncle Archer? Because in daycare we're talking about families you have my mommy but what about parents? Do you have any?" Carson said. "Uh yeah I do, have a mommy and daddy" Archer said. "Where do they live?" Carson asked as he started to yawn. "They live in Connecticut" he said. Archer saw that Carson was getting tired and decided that the small introduction was enough. "Why don't I let you get a nap and come back and visit later okay? It was good to meet you Carson" Archer said ruffling Carson's hair. "Bye Uncle Archer" Carson said yawning as he closed his eyes and rested on Addison's shoulder…

After Carson was asleep, Addison met Archer for lunch. "So, you really think I should tell them? The Captain and Bizzy about Carson?" she asked. "I think you should tell them, he seems like a really great kid Addie" Archer said. "I don't know Archer, I mean Bizzy…" she started. "Will be pissed at first because you didn't tell her you had a kid, but eventually she'll get over it, and The Captain will love him 'Carrying on the Montgomery Name'" Archer said mocking The Captain. Addison laughed, "That's him, that's exactly how he sounds" Addison said. "So um, will you be there when I break the news to them?" she asked. Archer placed his hand on Addison's and replied "Sure Addie"…


	10. Chapter 10

…

Chapter 10

A week later, Addison stood at the nurses' station with Mark, Derek, Callie, Amelia and Bailey waiting on Archer to arrive with her parents. "Are you sure you wanna do this Addie? Because you know Bizzy can be a little…you know Bizzy." Mark said. She sighed, "I feel like I need to, ya know? I mean he's already gonna grow up without a father, so he should at least know my family" she said. "He could have a father Addison" Derek said. "No. No Derek, I'm not telling _him_ about Carson" she stated firmly. "I didn't mean to upset you Addison" Derek said. "There they are" Addison said looking in the direction of Bizzy, The Captain and Archer. "You know you don't have to do this, you could run to your office and hide from them" Amelia said. "There here now so I have to" Addison replied. "Hello Addison, it's been a long time" Bizzy said. "Bizzy, Captain how are you?" she said as she greeted her parents. "Hello Kitten" The Captain said placing a kiss on Addison's cheek. "I'd love to take you all to lunch but I have a couple of patients I need to keep my eye on so is the conference room okay?" she asked. "Conference room will be just fine" The Captain said. Addison quickly turned to her friends before going into the conference room "If I don't make it out alive, tell Carson that I love him…Callie you get custody of Carson, Derek, you and Bailey help her raise him…Mark you can have my apartment" she said. "Hey! What about me?" Amelia asked. Addison rolled her eyes "Fine you can have all my clothes and shoes" she said. "Yes!" Amelia said under her breath as Addison walked into the conference room. "This is like watching a bad train wreck about to happen, it's so tragic…but I can't look away" Amelia said. "Oh come on guys, her parents can't be that bad" Callie said. "I mean they look relatively normal, I'm still trying to figure out where the hell they got Archer from" Bailey said. Derek, Mark and Amelia all looked at Callie and Bailey. "You have no idea what Addison's parent are like" Mark said. "I never liked them" Derek said. "It's a wonder how Addison turned out so relatively normal being raised by those two" Amelia said…

Addison closed the blinds to the conference room and turned to face her parents. "So why did you move back to this awful place dear, I mean after everything that happened here" Bizzy asked. "Sam cheated on me with Naomi and I needed to get away from it all" Addison replied. "Oh kitten I am so sorry" The Captain said with sympathetic eyes. "Well you could've come home instead of moving _here_" Bizzy said simply. "I came to Seattle because this is what was familiar to me…Connecticut hasn't been home to me in a long time Bizzy" Addison said quietly. "There's something else I need to tell you" Addison finally said after a long silence. "What is it Addison?" The Captain asked. Archer reached over and held her hand. She took a deep breath "I have a son. His name is Carson and he's four years old…and…he's Sam's" She said. "You…you had a child?" The Captain said surprised. Addison looked to Bizzy for some type of reaction. "Bizzy?" she asked. Bizzy stood. "How could you be so stupid Addison? A child! A child Addison? Does Sam even know about this? Do you ever plan on telling him so that he can at least take care of his responsibility to this…this child?" Bizzy asked. " No, he doesn't know and I don't know if I'm going to tell him just yet because I didn't even know I was pregnant; I didn't find out until after I came to Seattle" she said. "This is just perfect! My daughter my world class surgeon of a daughter has an illegitimate bastard child! This is just great! Imagine the scandal this will be!" Bizzy said raising her voice. Addison said nothing, there was nothing she could say; she knew that her mother would react this way. "Well, Addison, I'm waiting on an explanation of how you could let this happen?" Bizzy said. "I…I…I don't know Bizzy" she said quietly. "You had other options, abortion, adoption…you should know these things Addison, you're a doctor" Bizzy said simply. Hearing her mother say this made Addison angry and she started to cry. "Addie" Archer started, but she pulled away from him. " No! No! I told you! I told you that this was a bad idea Archer! I should have listened to my first mind and sent you home! Do you see what's happed? You brought them here and this happened!" she yelled. "I'm sorry" Archer said quietly. "I was doing fine. We were doing just fine with the way things were, and I let you come in and ruin it…this is all my fault" she said sobbing. "It most certainly is your fault! For you to be a doctor Addison, you really made a stupid decision" Bizzy said coldly. "Alright that's enough! Stop it Bizzy just Stop it!" The Captain said coming to Addison's defense. "You can't be seriously taking her side?" Bizzy said looking at The Captain. "She is still our daughter and like it or not, that child is our grandson" He said. "I can't believe you, taking her side. All of the men, out of all the men in Los Angeles, you had to go and have a child by _that_ one" Bizzy said. Addison looked at her mother, "What do you mean by _that_ one? Is this because Sam is black?" Addison asked. "I always liked Sam, but I never thought that you two would work…He's not for you Addison" Bizzy said. "I can't even believe this! You can't accept Carson because his father is black! Well I'm sorry Bizzy I love, I mean loved Sam and he is Carson's father…Wow, I pegged you for a lot of things, but racist wasn't one of them" Addison said. Bizzy was stunned, "I am not in any way a racist Addison, how dare you say such a thing to me" She said. "If you're not a racist then why are you so upset that you have a grandson?" Addison asked. "That…that _child_ is NOT my grandson, I don't care what you say: I will never accept him and as for you…I don't even know who you are anymore Addison" Bizzy said firmly as she stood and headed towards the door. "Just give her some time Addison" The Captain said as he followed Bizzy out of the room. "I really am sorry Addie, I didn't think…I didn't think it would be this bad" Archer said.


	11. Chapter 11

…..

Chapter 11

A couple of days after her encounter with Bizzy and The Captain, Addison was approached by The Captain one afternoon as she sat having lunch. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Connecticut by now disowning me along with Bizzy" she asked smugly. "I never said I disowned you Addison, I was just…surprised that's all, could you blame me?" The Captain asked. "Could you blame me? I mean look how Bizzy reacted" she said nonchalantly. "Your mother…" The Captain started. "Is a piece of work" she said finishing his sentence "Addison she's still your mother" The Captain said defensively. "Of course you'd defend her, I even anticipated your being defensive, despite the fact that she had a secret lesbian affair for 20 years, and that's perfectly okay, but I go and have a child and I'm basically a stupid whore who cheats on her husband and gets pregnant by a man not deemed acceptable by Bizzy Forbes Montgomery" she replied. The Captain sighed "I love her" he said simply. "Just like I love my son Captain…Carson means everything to me" she said softly "He's all I ever wanted and I thought me getting pregnant again was…was impossible, but he's here now and I wouldn't change it and if she can't accept him…if Bizzy can't accept him she's" Addison said pausing as she felt a lump forming in her throat. "Its all right kitten, give her some time, she'll come around" her father said placing a hand atop of hers. "I just don't know Captain, Bizzy's accepted some strange things, but this…I don't know if she'll be able to deal with this" Addison said softly as tears fell from her cheeks…

"I'm only going to say this once Bizzy: you need to talk to Addison" The Captain said addressing Bizzy later on that evening. "I don't have to do anything, as far as I'm concerned I don't have a daughter" Bizzy said firmly. The Captain sighed, "that's just it: you have no one! Susan is dead, You don't want to be with me, Archer, well you two have never quite had that mother son bond…Addison is all you have left, she has tried for years to please you but all you do is turn her away. If you turn her away this time, well, you'll be sad and alone dear until judgment day" The Captain said as he walked over into the other bedroom of their joint suite. Bizzy sat there for a moment. What her ex husband had said rang true: she was alone. For most of her marriage, all she had was Susan. She never knew how to be a mother, a loving caring maternal mother to Addison and Archer and yet for some reason, Addison, after all these years, aimed to please her. Archer stopped wanting or caring for his mother's approval years ago, probably when he was a child. But Addison never stopped. Bizzy looked in the mirror at herself, "I am alone" she quietly confessed to her reflection…

The next morning Addison stood in line at the coffee cart unusually quiet. "Rough morning Red?" she heard Mark's familiar voice ask. "More like rough week" she said softly "Bizzy?" "Yeah, she's still here and I can't figure that out for the life of me, I expected her to have gotten on her first class private jet and be back home still seething over the fact that I have a kid, but she's still here…and I just can't figure that out Mark, why the hell is she still here?" Addison asked. "I think you can ask her yourself Red" Mark said. "What, What are you talking about?" she asked. Mark simply pointed to the woman coming across the cat walk. "Oh my God hide me Mark!" Addison whispered as she stood behind him. "You're kidding right?" Mark said looking at Addison strangely. "Hi, why is Addie hiding behind your back…oh never mind I now know why" Amelia said as Bizzy continued to head in their direction. "Hello Amelia, Dr. Sloan, if you don't mind I'd like a word with Addison" Bizzy said politely. "Sure thing Mrs. Montgomery" Mark said as she lightly shoved Addison towards Bizzy as he and Amelia walked away "You're dead Sloan…Amelia help me" she hissed as they walked away. "Addison? Could we have a moment?" Bizzy asked as if nothing had ever happened. "You want to talk…to me?" Addison asked in confused. "Yes" Bizzy said. "Okay um, I've got a little time, I'm in between cases right now so,"…"I came here to apologize Addison" Bizzy stated initially. "I'm sorry is this a joke or something? Did the Captain put you up to this because…" "Addison, I said I'm sorry" Bizzy said repeating herself. "You don't say you're sorry, no, Bizzy Forbes Montgomery is never sorry" Addison said looking her mother in the eyes. "I…I'm alone Addison. Susan's dead your father and I are divorced, Archer, well…all I have left is you" She said. "So I'm your last resort because Susan's dead, you divorced my father and Archer is well Archer…so because of that I'm all you have left" Addison said. "Addison" "Get out" "Addison!" "I said leave Bizzy, I will not be your last resort of love because Susan died…Yesterday you hated my guts because I had a child by a black man, yes I said it: you can't accept Carson because Sam doesn't fit your precious Forbes-Montgomery mold and because he's black, but despite that he is a brilliant, wonderful, kind, gentle loving man and he's a surgeon who worked his ass off: Georgetown for his undergraduate, Columbia for med school…he is a word class cardiothoracic surgeon and internist who's sold millions of books, he ran a pretty fantastic practice for a while with Naomi until…the point I'm trying to make is that he's Carson's father, whether you choose to accept it or not: I am your daughter, I had a child, you have a grandson" "You speak so fondly of him" Bizzy said quietly. "I love my son, and he's" "I met Sam dear, you speak so passionately about him…you still love him don't you?" "Bizzy he cheated-" "I know dear and I'm so sorry, but you still love him don't you?" "This isn't about Sam mother" "I know I haven't been the best mother to you and your brother, but I'd like to try with Carson, and this isn't because I'm alone Addison, it's because I want to" Bizzy said quietly…


	12. Chapter 12

…..

Chapter 12

"Um, so I'm going to meet you and Uncle Archer's mommy and daddy?" Carson asked "Yeah, that's only if you want to sweetie" Addison replied as she held him in her lap one evening after dinner. "Do you want me to mom?" Carson asked sitting up looking at her. She was quiet for a moment, staring out the window and the amazing skyline that was Seattle. She wasn't sure about it, but she thought about what Archer had said to her _"You're keeping him from his father, you're gonna keep him from the only other family he has too?"_ "Yeah baby, I want you to meet them" She replied softly… "Okay so, you have to be on your very best behavior today okay sweetie?" Addison told Carson as they headed for the cafeteria. "Are they mean?" Carson asked. "Well…Yes, but I think you're going to charm them just fine, because you're such a good little boy" Addison replied smiling. "Is Uncle Archer going to be there too?" he asked. "Yes, Uncle Archer's coming too" she said just as they arrived at the Cafeteria. "Hello Addison" The Captain said as they all stood to greet them. "Captain, Bizzy" Addison said cordially. "Uncle Archer!" Carson said running to greet a startled Archer "Hey kid how are ya?" Archer replied. "He's a very happy kid Archer, that's how kids are supposed to be" Addison whispered to her brother. "Do you know what kind of family we come from? We don't do 'happy and normal' I think you picked up too much polite and kindness being in LA all those years Addie, or maybe it's because you moved back here, but its so sad and dark here" Archer replied with a devilish grin as Addison swatted him on the arm. "Carson, these are my parents, Bizzy and The Captain" she said as she introduced them. "Its nice to meet you Carson" Bizzy replied looking at the small curly haired boy. "Captain? You mean like a Captain on a boat?" Carson asked looking up at his mother. The Captain chuckled lightly, "Yes, I have a boat actually" he said "You do? That's so cool, I like him already mom" Carson replied as the five of them sat down at a nearby table. "Addison dear what on earth made you choose to have lunch in the Cafeteria?" Bizzy asked. "It certainly wasn't my idea" Addison said looking down at Carson who was in her lap. "You like hospital cafeteria food?" Archer asked his nephew. "Yeah, I love the pudding, chocolate in pa-pa-tic mommy what's the word?" Carson asked looking up at his mother. "Par-tic-u-lar baby" Addison said helping him. "Yeah that word mommy just said" Carson said. "That's very impressive, him trying to use such big words to be such a little boy" The Captain said smiling at Carson. "I'm not that little…sides, mommy let's me help her find words when she does the crossword puzzles" Carson said proudly. "You still do those?" Bizzy said finally speaking. "Yeah I do…you remembered" Addison said "You used to try and help your father with his crossword puzzles when you were Carson's age" Bizzy said finally cracking a smile. "She did? my mommy used to do crossword puzzles with The Captain when she was little?" Carson asked Bizzy. "She did, just like you do" Bizzy said smiling softly at her grandson. "Darn it, I have an emergency with a patient, come on sweetie, I have to take you to daycare and get to my patient" "Aw but mom but I don't want to leave yet, it was just getting fun!" Carson whined. "Addison, we can stay with him while you go check on your patient" The Captain said. She turned to face them "are you sure because I can just take him to" "Addison, he'll be fine go check on your patient" Bizzy said causing everyone to look at her. "You're sure? Archer?" "Go Addison, he'll be fine, right kid?" Archer said ruffling his hair. "Right Uncle Archer" Carson smiled. "Alright, baby you be a good boy for Bizzy, Captain and Uncle Archer while I go check on my patient okay, I love you" Addison said giving Carson a quick kiss. "Love you too mommy" Carson replied as he took the Captain and Bizzy's hand as Addison went to check on her patient. "Carson, do you know what your mom does?" Bizzy asked the small boy. "Yeah, she helps mommies and tiny babies…she's the coolest bestest doctor there is!" Carson said grinning proudly. "She certainly is" The Captain said ruffling Carson's hair…


	13. Chapter 13

…

Chapter 13

"Ugh sorry that took longer than expected I ended up having to do surgery…where'd they go?" Addison said returning to the cafeteria a few hours later. "You mean your parents and your brother? They left not long after you" Bailey replied. "Where's Carson?" Addison asked. "They took him with them and" "They WHAT?" Addison asked panicking. "Yeah they took him with them, said something about getting some fresh air…Addison, you alright?" Bailey asked. "Do I look okay? Miranda they took my son!" Addison said frantically. "What's going on, why does Addie looked so…what's the word I'm looking for?" Callie said watching Addison pace back and forth. "Stressed?" Arizona replied. "Hey, what's wrong with Addison?" Mark asked. "Her parents and brother took Carson" Bailey replied. "They WHAT?" Mark asked. "Okay why are you people acting like that's such a bad thing?" Bailey asked. "What's such a bad thing, and why does Addison look like a cross between pissed, freaked out, and scared?" Derek asked. "Her parents took Carson!" Mark said sounding stressed. "Wait what? Her parents were here?" Derek asked. "Addison, what's going on? What's this I hear about The Captain and Bizzy taking Carson?" Derek asked his stressed ex wife."I can, I can't I can't remember Archer's number, or Bizzy's or the Captain's cell number….where could they have taken him? Why would they take him? They didn't page me or ask me to take him, he's MY son!" Addison rambled on not noticing Derek. "Addison, calm down!" Mark said gently shaking Addison's shoulders causing her to cry hysterically. "They took him Mark! I let them meet him and they took him from me! They stole him from me!" Addison cried. Derek sighed as he rubbed Addison's back "Amelia, do you know Archer's cell number?" He asked his sister. "Yeah why and what's wrong with Addison?" Amelia asked curiously. Bailey sighed, "Apparently her parents decided to play run away with Carson and Addison's freaking out" she said. "Wait WHAT? They took him without her permission?" Amelia said. "What is with you people and Addison's parents? You act like they're these horrible people or something" Bailey said causing Derek, Mark and Amelia to look at her strangely. "You don't know the half of it Bailey" Amelia said. "They're part of the reason our marriage didn't work, well that and Mark" Derek said. "Hey that was a long time ago, and I thought we let bygones be bygones, besides you had an affair too, no offense Mere" Mark replied as he held Addison. "Addie I will call Archer and figure out where the hell they've taken him okay don't worry, they couldn't have gone far" she said soothingly as she dialed Archer's number…"Archer she is freaking out, where the hell did you take him?" Amelia asked as Addison snatched the phone. "Where the hell are you?" She yelled into the phone. "Jeez Addison we're getting ready to walk back into the hospital we just went" She hung up before Archer could finish and headed for the front of the hospital. "Addison, where are you going?" Mark asked as he tried to run to catch up with her… "Hi mommy, we had so much fun we went on a ferry boat like the ones Uncle Derek takes me on and" "Carson!, thank god you're alright" Addison said as she scooped Carson up into her arms. "I'm fine mom, why are you crying?" Carson asked pulling away from her as he touched her tear stained cheek. "Because mommy was so scared because I didn't know where you were" she said clutching him close. "I'm okay mom, I had lots of fun with Bizzy and Uncle Archer and grandpa…I don't think Bizzy's ready for me to call her grandma yet" Carson said whispering the last part in Addison's ear. "Yeah? You sure you're okay?" She asked him. "Uh huh" He nodded with a huge grin. "Addison we didn't mean to upset you we just went" "Stay away from me, just stay the hell away from us! You had no right to take him without telling me!" she yelled at the Captain. "Mom, what's wrong? Why are you being so mean to grandpa?" Carson asked innocently. "Hey buddy, let's go take a walk while your mom talks to grandpa and Bizzy alright" Archer said "Okay, will you teach me that cool trick you did on the ferryboat?" Carson asked as they walked away from Addison. "Sure…say you're a pretty cool kid to be wait how old are you again?" Archer asked his nephew. "I'm 4 Uncle Archer, Jeez, you must be really old if you keep forgetting that I'm 4" Carson replied…


	14. Chapter 14

…..

Chapter 14

"Addison" The Captain started. "You had NO right, absolutely NO right to scare me like that! I was out of my mind, worried sick…he's never been away from me and he just met you all of 6 hours ago…You had NO damn right taking my son from me!" She said. "He got restless waiting for you to come back and we just thought we'd take him out for some fresh air, we would never take him from you Addison" The Captain said in a soothing tone. "Honestly dear, the hospital is no place for a child to grow up" Bizzy stated. "You, you have no say so in how I raise Carson, Hell, you actually have no right to judge me on my parenting skills at all when you technically never parented Archer and me! The nannies did that for you while you were off I don't know tending your ladies auxiliaries or some other fancy charity or somewhere busy screwing Susan!" Addison spat at her mother. "That's enough Addison! I know, you're upset but you will not talk to your mother that way!" The Captain said firmly. "She's right" Came the soft reply from Bizzy. "What?" "She's right, Addison is right, I never was much of a mother to her or to Archer growing up, and I'm…I'm so sorry for that" Bizzy said doing something she had never done to Addison, for the first time in her daughter's life, Bizzy Forbes Montgomery hugged her daughter. "Addison you are twice the mother I have ever been and I respect you for that, for going after your dreams…for being everything you are, despite of everything else" Bizzy said with tears forming in her eyes. "I, I…Oh Bizzy I'm sorry" Addison said, tears forming in her own eyes as she hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry Addison, he really is a beautiful little boy, and I'm proud he's my grandson" Bizzy stated…

"So, she cried? Like real tears" Amelia asked. "Bizzy apologized?" Mark asked. "Your mother hugged you?" Derek asked. "Yes, yes and yes" Addison said slightly smiling. "Wow, there definitely is a higher power up there if they can make Bizzy Forbes Montgomery apologize" Mark said. "And cry" Amelia added. "I know its all still new to me, they're taking Carson and I to dinner tonight" Addison said as she went into her bedroom to get her jewelry she planned on wearing to dinner. "Oh wow, look at you Carson" Amelia said as Carson walked into the living room. "A regular little GQ" Mark said. "You think its too much for him? I mean I made reservations at that little restaurant near the pier, it's the most upscale place I could think of to have dinner with The Captain and Bizzy" Addison said as she emerged from her bedroom. "You guys look great" Derek said. "Mommy, do I really have to dress like this? Why can't we just take them for some pizza?" Carson asked as he scuffed his shoes. Addison crouched down to his level. "Bizzy and The Captain want to take us to a really fancy restaurant, maybe next time we can go get pizza, but tonight I need you be on your best behavior okay can you do that for mommy?" she asked him. "Uh huh, I'd do anything for you mommy" Carson said smiling as he planted a kiss on her cheek…"They sent a car to pick you guys up?" Mark asked. "Not just a car, a limo" Addison replied. "I see much hasn't changed with them" Derek said as they stood outside of Addison's apartment building as the limo pulled up and the Captain emerged from the limo. "Derek, Dr. Sloan" The Captain said greeting them. "Hi grandpa!" Carson said grinning widely. "Hey Sport, you ready to go to dinner?" The Captain asked as he helped Carson into the limo. "Kitten" The Captain replied as she kissed Addison's cheek. "Captain" she replied as she got into the limo. After the limo pulled off, Derek and Mark looked at each other. "20 bucks says that Addison downs a whole bottle of wine just to get through the meal" Mark said. "You're on Sloan" Derek laughed as they went back into the building…

"You're above the legal alcohol limit there aren't you sis?" Archer smirked as Addison downed her fourth glass of wine. "Shut up, this has been the most uncomfortable meal I've had in years…this is almost as bad as when we were forced into having dinner with them as kids" Addison whispered back. "Addison, it's impolite to whisper at the dinner table" Bizzy replied. "Mommy I'm tired" Carson said as he yawned. "It's late and you should be in bed champ" The Captain replied as he called for the waiter to bring them the check…The ride back to Addison's apartment was relatively quiet. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow Addison, I'd love to see your apartment, maybe we could have dinner there" Bizzy said simply. Addison groaned inwardly. "Wishing you had another glass of wine right about now aren't you?" Archer whispered to Addison. "Like you'd never believe" She whispered back. "You two have been doing that all evening, what's going on?" The Captain asked. "Nothing" Addison and Archer replied as the limo came to a stop. "Let me take him while you get out of the limo" The Captain replied taking the sleeping Carson from Addison's lap. "Because you're too drunk to carry him yourself" Archer said teasing his sister. "I don't usually drink that much, that's the most Carson's ever seen me drink, I normally have one glass but tonight" "Called for an extra 3 glasses huh?" "I'm just glad its over" she mumbled. "Addison, you never answered my question about dinner?" "Oh um, sure Bizzy, I'd love to have you all over for dinner, so I'll see you tomorrow for dinner then at my place" Addison said hurriedly as she got out of the limo. "One glass of wine too many I see" The Captain said noticing Addison stumble slightly. "Can you blame me?" She replied as she took Carson as she headed upstairs…


	15. Chapter 15

….

Chapter 15

Once she emerged from the elevator with a sleeping Carson in her arms, she heard laughter coming from Mark's apartment. "Hey, Addison's back!" Mark said as he emerged from his apartment slightly drunk. "Wow, you guys are having a party I see" she said. "Hey, you're back, how was it?" Callie asked. "There are no words to describe what I just spent the last 2 hours sitting thorough" Addison said. "Listen, I have a babysitter, Sofia, Zola and Tuck are all asleep at my place, why don't you drop Carson off there, come to Mark's and relax with us, we have beer and pizza and cards because you look like you need to unwind" Callie said. "I don't know Callie" "Addison, drop the kid off and get your ass to my apartment" Mark ordered. "Wow you're even more of an ass when you're drunk Sloan" Addison smirked as she took Carson to Callie and Arizona's apartment…"Hey Addison!" Derek replied as she walked into Mark's apartment a few minutes later. "Oh God, you're all drunk" she smirked as she took off her heels. "Looks like we're not the only ones a little Drunk" Mark smirked back. "What's that supposed to mean?" Addison said defensively. "How many glasses of wine have you had Addison, because when you're a little drunk, you take your shoes off" Derek said. Addison rolled her eyes at him before replying "Four, I had four glasses of wine to get me through dinner and two glasses to get me through the ride to the damn restaurant" "Yes! Shepherd, Torres, Hunt, Altman gimmie my money! Pay up motherfuckers!" Mark yelled victoriously. "Wait, you guys made a bet of how much alcohol I'd need to get through dinner?" Addison asked. "You didn't think they wouldn't? When you can't deal with stressful situations, you turn to the bottle Addie pinot is your best friend in stressful situations" Amelia said simply. "That is not…oh shut up and deal me in" Addison laughed as she sat down at the table to play cards with her friends…"I don't keep wine at my place Addison, all I have is the good stuff" Mark said as they played cards "What scotch and Vodka?" Addison replied. "I drink more that just scotch and Vodka thank you very much" "and I drink more than wine and Martini's" Addison laughed. "I remember a time when you used to be like that" Derek said pointing over at Meredith who was downing tequila. "That was when she was the fun Addison, now she's all boring and over work, getting no sex" Mark said. "That's it Sloan I was being nice but now" She said reaching for her purse to retrieve her wallet. "I will raise you three hundred" Addison said pulling several hundred dollar bills from her purse. "Wow Montgomery" Owen said. "Since when did you become such a big spender when it comes to playing poker Addison?" Derek asked. "I played occasionally in LA, I learned a few things…LA didn't make me boring" Addison said looking over at Mark. "Sure it didn't Red, sure it didn't" Mark smirked. "Meredith, any tequila left in that bottle" She asked. "Sure Addison" Meredith said handing Addison the bottle and a shot glass. "Wow I'm impressed" Teddy said "She's just showing off" Mark said. "How long's it been since she's had that many shots of tequila again?" Amelia asked "Since she was in her 30's" Derek said laughing "She's gonna be so hung over in the morning" Callie said laughing as Addison took several shots of tequila… "So tell me something Addison, you've had your fair share of Seattle Grace men, who's the best one in bed?" Came the drunken reply from Teddy a few hours later. "I haven't slept with that many of them!" Addison said clearly drunk. "Really? Derek, Mark, Alex?" Callie said. "You slept with Alex? You had sex with Addison?"Amelia, who was hot and heavy in a make out session with Alex exclaimed. "Oh God" Addison said leaning her head on the table. "It was years ago and it was one time" Alex said. "I can't stay here" Amelia said grabbing Alex's hand. "Amelia" Addison called out. "I'm not having sex with Alex here knowing that he did my sister, it'd just be to weird for me" Amelia said as she and Alex left the apartment. "Thank you two very much, nice going" Addison said looking at Callie and Teddy… "Yes! Yes! Yes! I win!" Addison cheered as she gathered up her winnings "How the hell did she win?" Bailey asked. "I have no idea" Mark said. "See I told you Sloan, LA did not make me boring" Addison said giggling…


	16. Chapter 16

…

Chapter 16

"Wow, is she gonna be okay, I mean with mixing 4 glasses of Wine, 2 glasses of Champaign, and a bunch of shots of Tequila and Scotch together like that, I'm mean she could get alcohol poisoning or something" Callie said looking at Addison who was now passed out on Mark's couch. "I'll keep an eye on her" Mark said as Callie was the last one to leave the apartment. "Mmmm, what time is it?" Addison said stirring on the couch a few minutes later "Nearly 2" Mark said as he cleaned off the table. "Really? How long was I asleep?" Addison said stretching. "You're still drunk Red, Callie said Carson could stay at her place while you sleep it off" Mark said laughing, but stopping once he heard Addison crying. "You okay Addison?" he asked. "No, No I'm not okay, I mean I should be I mean I have this great job, a wonderful little boy, for the first time in my life I have a half way decent relationship with my parents, but I'm not…I still love him Mark. He hurt me in the worst possible way and I still love him. If he came through that door, there'd be nothing stopping me from running into his arms" "That's just the alcohol talking Red" Mark told her as she walked over to where he was in the kitchen. "No Mark, no it's not…I'm still in love with Sam, even though he cheated on me I hate him, but…I love him…so much" Addison said looking up at him gently stroking his face the way she used to do Sam. "Addison" he started as she kissed him. "Please Mark?" "Addison, I can't" "Please Mark, Please" "Addison you're drunk and you haven't had sex in" "Five, five years Mark, please Mark" she said with tears in her eyes as she pushed him against the counter kissing him deeper. When he saw the tears and desperation in her eyes, he felt pity as he turned around placing her on top of the counter as he kissed her back as she pulled his shirt off… He only intended to kiss her and hold her tenderly, but things escalated out of control. Before he could blink he was on top of her as he slowly penetrated her core. "Ahh" she gasped arching her back towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, the pain of him entering her making her realize that it had been 5 years since she'd had sex. "You want me to stop?" he asked seeing the pain in her eyes. "Mmmm, no, no" she said wincing slightly as she pulled him into an intense kiss. He took his time, not fully thrusting himself inside of her aching core hard and fast, but taking things slow. "Uhh, more, please Mark" she groaned from underneath him… He thrust deeper into her core as he held her against the wall in the hallway "Oh, Oh, Uhh Sam Mmmm don't stop" she groaned as she wrapped her legs around him…She straddled him and bounced her hips to his with her eyes closed. "Oh Sam…aaahhh god…yes Sam…uhhh…mmmm…I love you" she said with her eyes still closed...once their climaxes had worked their way through her body, she rested her head against his chest and looked at him. As he looked into her eyes and saw the tears he didn't know what to say. "Oh Red, he really did a number on you didn't he?" Mark said as he cradled her in his arms while she sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Mark, I called you…" "I know Addie its okay…shh its okay, I've got you" he told her. "I didn't mean to" "Addison, I get it, I get it, and you don't have to say anything I know you remember?" he said smiling down at her as he kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you" she said softly as she kissed him again tenderly. Before he knew it, Mark had Addison on her back as he trailed hot kisses down her collarbone to her core, taking his time and gently sucking and nibbling at her clit while sliding a few fingers inside. "Aaahhh…Mark…mmmm….uhhh….oh my god…" She groaned as she gripped the sheets on his bed…

When she woke up the next morning and saw him, she smiled weakly. "Hey" "Hi" she smiled softly. "Mark about last night I" "Its nothing Addison, really" "I really am" "Addison, you were a friend who had a lot of shit going on and" "you had sex with me while I called you someone else's name" she said shamefully. "Hey, look at me, I'm fine with it…You really went 5 whole years with no sex?" Mark asked. "Shut up" she said laughing. "How'd you do it Red, I mean that's a long time with no sex…no wonder you drank so much last night" "How much did I have to drink exactly?" "Well you won me about 200 bucks last night, let's just put it like that" "Oh God was I that bad Mark?" She asked pulling the covers over her head in embarrassment. "You weren't bad Red, you kicked our asses in poker though" Mark laughed. "I did?" "Yeah, I still think you cheated though" he said laughing…


	17. Chapter 17

…

Chapter 17

"Oh my god" She said with her head in Mark's toilet as she threw up. "You doing okay in there Red?" Mark asked. "Ugh, I feel like shit!" she replied as she lowered her head near the toilet again. "Hey, what the hell happened in here?" Callie asked as she came into Mark's apartment. "Oh no Mark you didn't!" Callie said taking a quick survey of the clothes scattered about the apartment. "Tell me you didn't have sex with Addison while she was drunk!" She said. "Relax Torres it wasn't like that" "It wasn't like that? Yeah, then why the hell are Addison's panties on your kitchen counter top?" Callie said. "Okay so we had sex, trust me it didn't mean anything" "It didn't mean anything? Am I really supposed to believe that line? Its sex…with Addison! Mark, you were supposed to let her sleep it off, not have her sleep with you!" She said hitting his arm "Ouch! That really hurt!" "It was supposed to!" "She called me…she called me Sam Torres, that's how I know it didn't mean anything" "Oh Mark I'm sorry" Callie said softly. "he really did a number on her" "Yeah?" "She's still in love with him" "And it pains me to look in Carson's face everyday and see him and think about what he did to me and know that I still love him" Addison said as she emerged from the shower. "Oh Addie" "Don't, Don't Callie I don't want pity, I just…I just want to get over him, but I can't because" "Because you fell in love with him" Callie said softly. "I gave it to him, my heart…I gave him everything I had inside of me, I let myself trust him…He told me he wouldn't hurt me…you know what Carson asked me the other day? He said 'mommy how come I don't have a daddy like the other kids?' I couldn't tell my son about his father" Addison said sobbing. "Oh Red I'm sorry" Mark said pulling her close for an embrace…

"When's your birthday Carson?" Bizzy asked him later on that night as she, The Captain, and Archer had dinner at Addison's apartment. "April 3" he replied grinning. "I'm impressed Addison, he's far more advanced than children his age" Bizzy said almost proudly. "Thank You" "You like living in Seattle Carson?" Archer asked his nephew. "Uh huh, all my family's here, cept my daddy and you guys" Carson said sadly. "Your dad?" The Captain asked. "Uh huh, he doesn't live here" "Where does he live?" Archer asked. "How about we get some desert! I'm thinking chocolate ice cream" Addison said before Carson could answer. "Chocolate ice cream? Really mom?" Carson said, his eyes shining. "Sure why not, I'm in a good mood, baby, why don't you go play in your room while I fix desert and have a very grown up conversation with grandpa and Uncle Archer, maybe you could show Bizzy some of your toys" "Yeah! You want to Bizzy?" Carson asked looking up at her. For the first time since her arrival, she smiled warmly at the child and took his hand, "Of course I'd be delighted to see your toys" she said as they walked hand in hand to his bedroom. Once Addison was sure the door was closed, she stared at her father and her brother. "What? I only asked if he liked living in Seattle" Archer stated. "Why would you even ask that question Archer?" Addison said almost whispering. "Why are you whispering?" "Because…never mind, why'd you ask him that Archer?" "Because I wanted to know how he'd like coming to visit me in New York someday" "You, you want me to send Carson to visit you in New York" Addison said in more of a statement rather than a question. "When he's much older of course, he's cute but he's still what 6?" "4 Archer, he's 4….ugh you're gonna be the one that teaches him to be arrogant and how to pick up girls aren't you? And here I thought Mark would be that uncle" Addison said shaking her head. "Addison, are you really not going to tell Carson about…his father?" The Captain asked, knowing to ask the question gently. "honestly, I don't know, I don't want to feel forced into having to tell him" She replied. "Tricking him with chocolate ice cream is only gonna work for so long Addie" Archer told his sister. "I'll tell him when I absolutely have to" Addison said firmly…


	18. Chapter 18

…

Chapter 18

"Wait, you're taking him with you…to LA?" Mark asked her later on that day as she was leaving Richard's office.

"Yeah Mark, I have no choice; everyone's on call this week, plus Callie and Arizona are out of town"

"You could let him stay in the daycare"

"I'm gonna be gone a week Mark…he won't see me for a week Mark"

"Addison, what about…" Mark said pausing to look down at Carson who was walking with them.

"I don't know Mark, I mean he lives there, he works at St. Ambrose"

"Which is why I'm asking you again: do you really think it's such a wise idea to be taking Carson with you"

"What would you have me to do Mark? Let him live in the daycare for an entire week? I'm not like Derek and Meredith; I can't raise him in the hospital. Carson's used to certain things; he's used to having dinner with me every night, he's used to me reading to him and tucking him into bed every night"

"I didn't want to upset you Addie; it's just… well, what happens if he sees him?"

"I don't know Mark"….

…..

3 hours later, St. Ambrose Hospital, Los Angeles, California

"Montgomery, good to see ya" Charlotte said as she greeted Addison.

"Good to see you Charlotte…There's something you should know" Addison told her as Carson got out of the helicopter

"Mom, that ride was so fun…but I'm sleepy, when can we go to the hotel?" Carson asked.

Charlotte stood there shocked as she watched Addison pick up her son.

"Montgomery, how, how old is your son?"

"4"

"Oh My God, Addison, is he…is he"

"You can't tell a soul Charlotte"

"So he is…"

"Yeah, he is, okay baby, mommy has to go into the hospital and check on a patient for a little while, this is Dr. King, can you be a good boy and stay with her while I check on my patient for a little while?"

"Uh huh…do you have chocolate pudding in your cafeteria" Carson said turning to Charlotte"

"Uh, we sure do, why don't you come with me and I'll get it for ya while your mom goes and checks on her patient, how's that sound?"

"Good, my name's Carson, what's yours?"

"Charlotte, it's nice to meet you Carson"

"Okay baby, be a good boy for Charlotte, see you in a little…love you"

"Okay Mommy, love you too"

….

"Hey Charlotte, who's the kid in your office" Cooper asked.

Charlotte looked around and made sure no one saw them as she pulled Cooper into her office.

"Charlotte, there's a kid in here"

"I know, he's Addison's kid"

"Wait, Addison's here…in ?"

"Yeah, I called her about Mrs. Turner"

"Oh, the pregnant mom with triplets"

"Yeah"

"And she said yes?"

"She hesitated at first, but she agreed"

"And that little boy's her son…did she adopt or something?"

"No Cooper"

"You mean she…I thought she couldn't have kids"

"I thought she couldn't either"

"How old is he?"

"4"

"Charlotte! Is he…is he…does Sam"

"No"

"Wow!"

"I know"

"Dr. King, when's my mom gonna be done with her patient? I'm really tired" Carson said yawning.

"Uh, she'll be done in just a little bit bud, this here is Dr. Freedman"

"Hi Dr. Freedman, I'm Carson"

"Hi Carson…do you mind if I ask how old you are"

"I'm 4"

"Oh my God Charlotte, he looks just like him" Cooper whispered as they watched Carson play with his trucks…

….

"Addison?"

"Nae?"

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for work; Charlotte called me about a patient pregnant with triplets"

"Uh yeah my patient"

"Mrs. Turner's your patient"

"Uh Yeah she is…so how've you been Addie?"

"Fine and it's Dr. Montgomery to you"

"Addison"

"Dr. Bennett"

"You're going to have to talk to me while you're here since Mrs. Turner is my patient"

"God, what'd you do to her? How many times were you trying to knock her up?"

"She got pregnant the first round of IVF, she was referred to me"

"By who?"

"By me…Jake Riley, fertility specialist at Oceanside Wellness"

"You replaced me with Jake Riley?"

"You, you used to work at Oceanside? Then you must be…"

"Addison Montgomery"

"It's a pleasure, you're the talk of the practice"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah it's Addison this and Addison that…you must've been popular there…so where are you working now?"

"Seattle Grace Mercy West, I'm head of their OBGYN/NICU unit"

"Ahh, surgery got you"

"that and other things"

"You should stop by the practice, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you, especially Sam"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time"

"I've gotta get back to my hotel and get ready for tomorrow, it was nice to meet you Dr. Riley…Dr. Bennett"

…..

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Sweetie…Cooper! What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you Addison…I didn't know you had a kid"

"Well, now you know…and why didn't you tell me Mrs. Turner was Naomi's patient?" Addison asked Charlotte.

"If I told you she was Naomi's patient, then you wouldn't have come"

"Damn right….I just had the most uncomfortable conversation with her and Jake Riley…you guys replaced me with another fertility specialist?"

"No, Naomi took over you position as OB, Jake replaced Naomi"

"Oh…he says you guys talk about me all the time"

"We do, we miss you Addison"

"I miss you guys too"

"So…he's Sam's"

"Shhh! Cooper! How the hell'd you find out?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out Addison…so that's why you left? You got pregnant"

" No…I didn't find out until a couple of months after I got to Seattle"

"So Carson doesn't know about his…"

"No, and that's the way it's gonna stay"

"Addison"

"I mean it Cooper, you can't tell him"

"Come on sweetie, let's go to the hotel, I bet you're really tired aren't you?"

"Uh huh"

"Okay baby, say goodbye to Dr. King and Dr. Freedman"

"Bye Coop…by Dr. King"

"See you later Carson"

…

"Mom, can we have some McDonalds for dinner?"

"Sure baby we can have some…Pete!…S-Sam?"

"Addison" they both said eyeing her as she carried Carson in her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for work"

"Who's the little guy you've got there?"Pete asked

"This is my son…Carson"

"Mom, I'm really hungry"

"Okay baby, I gotta get him something to eat, I'll see you later Pete…Sam" Addison said quickly putting Carson down and walking out of the hospital before Sam got a chance to look at him.

"Okay that was weird" Pete said as they continued walking

"Yeah, I can't believe Addie has a kid" Sam said, paying Carson no actual attention, his eyes were focused on Addison…

…..

2 Hours Later

Addison had just gotten Carson settled into bed and was relaxing from the stress of seeing both Sam and Naomi in a bubble bath and a glass of wine when her cell phone rang. She smiled when she saw Mark's name pop on the caller ID. She pressed the speaker button as she relaxed further into the warm water.

"Hey Mark"

"How'd it go?"

"I saw Naomi…and Sam"

"Wow! Really? Already? So, on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"A 20…he saw Carson"

"WHAT?"

"I don't think he noticed him though, he was too busy staring at me"

"So, how much wine have you had to get over the initial shock of seeing them, more so Sam than Naomi?"

"Haha very funny…I've only had one glass which I am happily drinking while I relax in a hot bubble bath"

"So…you're naked, drinking wine, talking to me? Oooh"

"Shut up"

"I wish I was there with you"

"Mark…"

"I'm serious Addison, I know how stressful this is for you…If I were there I'd give you a massage, to help relieve the stress"

"Uh huh, and what else would you do?"

"What makes you think I'd do something….Addison…are you…are you, trying to have phone sex with me?"

"What No? That's ridiculous Mark!"

"So why'd you ask what else I'd do?"

"I was…just…curious that's all"

"You were! You're probably thinking all kinds of hot dirty thoughts right now aren't you?"

"No"

"You lie Montgomery!"

"Okay, I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking…"

"About him?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mark"

"No biggie…you really miss him don't you?"

"All the time…my pride, the fact that he slept with Naomi, I was holding Carson, and the fact that we were in the hospital were the only things stopping me from jumping on top of him when I saw him"

"Really?"

"Yup…I'm ashamed of myself"

"So why don't you just talk to him, tell him about Carson and bone him already?"

"Because Mark, that would mean admitting that he broke me and that I'm not over him"

"Isn't that the truth? I mean you made love to me and called out his name Addison"

"Addison?"

"I…I can't Mark, because then he'll win"

"You know you sound crazy right now right?"

"You don't get it: if I go back to him after he did the unthinkable, after I gave him everything inside of me that I had to give, then…he has power over me, meaning he'd be able to treat me any kind of way and I'd take him back…like Derek"

"Addison you know it wasn't like that with Derek"

"Mark, I love Derek to death, but let's face it: he was a lousy husband way before you stepped into the picture…I gave selflessly and he took everything I had, but he never gave anything back…He fell in love with another woman Mark, and I like a fool followed him to Seattle, because I loved him that much…I'm not letting that happen again"

"Addie"

"I'm tired Mark, I don't wanna talk anymore"

"Goodnite Addison"

"Nite Mark"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I'm adding what I have all the way up to Chapter 28! I'll try to upload as much and as often as I can**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee 3**

...

Chapter 19

Addison woke up the next morning, dreading having to go back to the hospital, but she knew it had to be done. "Mom, where am I gonna go while you're at the hospital?" Carson asked as she helped him get dressed.

"You, are going to come with me"

"Do you have surgery today?"

"No, my surgery isn't until tomorrow, I just have to go in and make sure Mrs. Turner and her babies are doing okay"

"So after you're done, we can go to the beach right?"

"Of course honey"

….

"Okay baby, you sit right here and be a good boy while I go check on Mrs. Turner" Addison said

"Okay, then we go to the beach? Right Mom? Once you're done, the beach right?"

"Yes, Carson, once I'm done we're going to the beach"

"Well can you hurry? I really wanna go!"

"Carson, having babies takes a while, but I promise we'll go to the beach as soon as I'm done" she said to Carson as she went over to the nurses' desk.

…..

"Add-I mean Dr. Montgomery"

"Dr. Bennett"

"Mom, I know you said don't move, but I really have to go to the bathroom!" Carson said interrupting their conversation, causing Naomi to stare at him curiously; her eyes widening.

"Why am I not surprised? I'd have to go if I was you too… that's because you _insisted_ on having 2 glasses of juice before we left" Addison smirked

"It's not funny mom! I really have to go!"

"Uh okay, let's see…Dr. Riley!"

"Hey Dr. Montgomery, who's the little man you've got with you?"

"My son Carson, I hate to be a bother, but he _insisted_ on 2 glasses of juice before we left the hotel this morning…would you mind?"

"No problem"

"Thank You"

"Addison"

"I thought I told you…"

"No, right now I get to call you Addison, because if that little boy's father is who I think he is…Addison, is, is your son…is Sam his father?"

"ugh Naomi, I don't have time for this, I have to go check on Mrs. Turner"

"ADDISON ADRIENNE FORBES MONTGOMERY!"

Addison froze in place, as everyone stared at the scene that was slowly unfolding.

"What the hell is your problem Naomi? I came here for work, _not_ for you to interrogate me about who my son's father is, which is actually none of your damn business to be honest"

"IS SAM HIS FATHER?"

"How dare you! You lost the right to ask me anything about Sam when I found you HALF NAKED ON TOP OF HIM!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlotte asked, emerging from her office.

"Addison's son…did you know?"

"Let's step into my office and handle this shall we?"

…

"Well Addison! I'm waiting…is Carson…"

"If you say his name ever again, I will kill you and that isn't a threat it's a promise"

"Is Sam his father?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Oh my God. Addison!"

"What?"

"You…you…"

"What Naomi? You traitorous Bitch! How could you? Yeah that sounds about like what you were going for…close your mouth Naomi, because that means that I'm right…let me tell you something Naomi Bennett, I found out I was pregnant _after_ I moved to Seattle! I wanted Carson's father to be ANYONE but Sam! I thought about an abortion…"

"I'm not surprised"

"I'm sorry, what the FUCK did you just say to me?"

"It's just, well, you get pregnant by inappropriate men and abort their children"

Addison's hand immediately went across Naomi's face.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! If memory serves me right, you tried to make ME abort your 15 year old daughter's baby! And then you have the damn nerve to bring up me aborting Mark's baby? FUCK YOU!" Addison said as she stormed from Charlotte's office, bumping into Sam.

"Addison…"

"GET THE HELL OUT MY WAY!"

"Addie, what, what happened?"

"Leave me alone Sam!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Carson asked as he and Jake stood at the nurses' station.

"Come on Carson, we're leaving, my work is over"

"Mom, why do you look so sad? Why are you crying mommy"

"It's, it's nothing baby, let's go"

"Addison, wait!"

"But I thought you said you were supposed to save 3 babies?"

"Not anymore baby, let's just go home" Addison said scooping Carson up in her arms and leaving the hospital; this time, Sam was able to get a good look at Carson, his jaw dropping, his eyes widening: Addison had a son; his son….

….

Seattle, Washington-18 hours later

"What the hell happened at St. Ambrose Addison?" Richard Webber asked as she sat in his office the next day.

"Nothing"

"Charlotte King says you didn't do the surgery"

"I couldn't…"

"Addison! You're a surgeon, you don't turn down surgeries, you're all that woman and her babies have if they stand a chance of surviving"

"I'm not going back Richard

"Addison…"

"I SAW THEM RICHARD! SAM AND NAOMI! I SAW THEM!"

"What happened?"

"That bitch Naomi…she…said, I should've aborted Carson, and She brought up my abortion with Mark!" Addison said as she started to sob

"Oh Addie"

"Richard, I don't want to go back there, please don't make me!"

"Fine, we'll get the paperwork ready for Mrs. Turner to be transferred to Seattle Grace"


	20. Chapter 20

…

Chapter 20

3 days Later…

"Uh, I'm looking for Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Addison Montgomery" Sam said to the woman at the desk.

"What the hell are you doing here Sam?" Amelia asked.

"I'm looking for Addison"

"Why?"

"I know Amelia"

"Know What?"

"I know about my son"

"Who the hell says you have a son Bennett" Mark said angrily as he approached them

"I know he's mine Sloan I saw him when Addison was in LA"

"No, Carson's my kid, I knocked Addison up, I'm the daddy"

"You're lying….Carson's 4 and a half, nearly 5 Mark"

"Dammit"

"What the hell are you doing here Sam" Addison asked as she emerged from surgery

"Addison, we need to talk"

"No, No we don't" Addison said walking in the opposite direction

"I want to see my son, you've hidden him from me long enough" Sam said causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and charged at him, hitting him

"FUCK YOU SAM! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY JOB AND DEMAND TO SEE CARSON! YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME OR HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME?" It took Mark and Owen to pull Addison away from Sam

"I think you need to leave" Owen said

"I'm not leaving" Sam said.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BENNETT! You've upset her enough" Mark said as he carried a hysterical Addison away…

….

"Addie shh, calm down Addison, Sam's gone, you're okay, Carson's okay" Mark said soothing her as she sat on his lap in the attendings lounge, crying hysterically.

"He wants to take him from me Mark!"

"Let's go see Carson, huh? Why don't you take him home? I'll come by a little later and check on you guys" Mark said looking down at her, brushing away tears.

"O-Okay"

…..

"Hi mommy…what's, what's wrong? What happened?" Carson asked as he saw his mother walk into the daycare looking not like herself.

"Come on sweetie, we're going home"

"Did something happen Mom…why are you crying?" Carson asked as she picked him up and held him close to her for a few moments

"I, mommy had a bad day, and there's only one thing that can make me feel better? Know what that is?"

"What Mommy?"

"Spending my day with you! So I'm taking you home and we're gonna spend the day together, who's that sound? Sound fun?"

"Yeah mom, that sounds like lots of fun"

…

Later that night

"Mmmm, thank you for this Mark" Addison said as she and Mark sat in a hot bubble bath that night.

"Anything for you Red" Mark said as he massaged her shoulders

"I could've used you when I was in LA, I was so tense…you still give great massages after all these years"

"Mmmm yeah I do"

"Mark, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Addison"

"How come…how…how can you still be with me, I mean here in my bathtub giving me a back massage, still my friend after…after I aborted your kid"

"I was mad at first, I really mad with you, but you were right; I wasn't ready to be a father then…I wouldn't have been a good father to our kid, I probably would've been the kind of dad that I was to Sloane to our kid…what, what made you ask me that?"

"I…Naomi, she brought it up…when I said I thought about aborting Carson, she said…she said…"

"Addison…" Mark silenced her with a kiss. She turned to him and straddled his lap, returning the kiss, as his mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck causing her to moan out loudly.

"Shhh, we don't wanna wake your kid"

"Mmmm, well you shouldn't do that, kiss me like that" she said leaning her head back as Mark's hands found her wetness underneath the water.

"Oh God Mark….UHHH"

"I want you so bad Addison"

"Oh God….I….Mmmm! I want you too Mark"

….

"Mmmm, we can't keep doing this Mark" Addison said hours later as they lay in her bed holding each other

"I can"

"I mean it Mark…you can't stay the night, you have to go home, I don't want Carson to see you here…naked in my bed"

"I can put some clothes on, that way I won't be naked"

"I mean it Mark! I don't want him thinking…"

"I'm his dad…"

"I didn't mean it like that Mark"

"I love Carson, and I love you Addison, and I'd let Carson be my kid"

"What?"

"When Sam came here and said Carson was his kid, I told him I knocked you up and that Carson was my kid"

Addison laughed, "You didn't!"

"Damn right I did! He doesn't deserve Carson, or you Red"

"Oh Mark I never said…"

"You don't have to, remember the last time we had sex?"

"You mean the other day in the on call room?"

"No….but it was nice huh? You did things you don't usually do unless it's a special occasion"

"I was in a giving mood"

"And I sure as hell received!"

"Okay now you're just being an ass"

"I like you all angry, going almost 5 years with no sex"

"Oh God, shut up!"

"You've acquired a few new skills…what'd you do? Spend your time reading sex books?"

"No"

"Liar"

"Fine, I read lots of Cosmo and karma sutra"

"You can learn how to do all of that reading Cosmo and Karma Sutra?"

"Again: you're an ass!"

"Admit it: you used a vibrator a lot before we started sleeping together didn't you? You had to, because now all I have to do is look at you and it's like you're a faucet…dripping wet"

"Ah, I am not!"

"You wanna prove me wrong?"

"Is that your way of saying you want more sex Dr. Sloan?"

"Mmmm maybe, can you handle it?"

"Always, but you have to leave afterwards okay?"

"I don't even get cuddle time?"

"No Mark! You have to leave; I don't want Carson to catch you here"

"Well then that means this time you'd better be lousy then, because if you put it on me for the…4th time in a row tonight, as good as you did the first 3 times, then I'm gonna be out like a light afterwards"

"I don't know how to be lousy"

"Well that sucks for you, but its great for me…so it looks likes I'm staying the night here curled up in bed with you…don't worry I'll be up and out of here before Carson wakes up I promise"

"Ugh, if I didn't like you…"

"And Big Sloan"

"Big Sloan? Really? You know that this, what we have going on has nothing to do with your penis right Mark? What we have is just sex, plain and simple"

"Oh but I think it has everything to do with my penis Addison, with the way you beg for it…face it, you love Big Sloan"

"I am not saying that I love your penis"

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"You're insane"

"Say it or no more sex for you…ever….Trust me Red, it's gonna be lonely without me in your bed…and you know its gonna be hard going back to using a vibrator again, after you've been getting the real thing"

"Ugh, fine, if I didn't like you…and….Big Sloan so much, I'd kick you out of my bed right now"

"Thank you"

"Ugh Whatever"

"Just face it, Addison, no matter what you do or who you're with, Big Sloan will always own Little Red"

"Ah, did you just nickname my vagina?"

"I did"

"You're an ass…seriously! Little Red?"

"We'll you're big Red!"

"Oh God, you're such an ass!"

"But you love my ass don't you?"

"Mmmm, yes I do" she said as she straddle him…


	21. Chapter 21

…..

Chapter 21

"Addie?"

"Yeah Richard"

" about your patient coming in from St. Ambrose…"

"You mean Mrs. Turner, yeah what about her?"

"She's insisted that Dr. Bennett remain her OB"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"Addison"

"Relax Richard, I'm not going to slap her like I did last time…she's on my turf now"

"You slapped her? Why am I not surprised? I heard you attacked Sam?"

"Don't worry, I didn't actually hurt him"

"Is it true you're sleeping with Sloan again?"

"Okay, that was random? And who says?"

"You know how word travels in this hospital"

"Oh God"

"So you're sleeping with Sloan? What does Carson think?"

"Carson, doesn't know?"

"Addison…"

"Look the ambulance is here with Mrs. Turner, duty calls!"

"We're gonna finish this conversation Addison"

"Mrs. Turner, I sincerely apologize for what happened before…I had an emergency"

"It's fine Dr. Montgomery, you remember Dr. Bennett don't you?"

"Dr. Bennett"

"Hello Dr. Montgomery"

"Sam? What are you doing?"

"I'm Kara's heart specialist"

"Oh God"

….

"No! No! No! Richard, I barely agreed to have Naomi here, but HIM!"

"It was beyond my control Addie, he was the cardiologist for one of the baby's"

"We have great cardio people here! We have Teddy and Cristina!"

"They're not who the patient want, she wants both Dr. Bennett's"

"God is punishing me isn't he? I mean, husband's best friend, I get pregnant, Best Friend's ex husband I get pregnant again…God hates me"

"You have to do this Addie"

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to enjoy it"

"What are you gonna do about Carson?"

"I'm gonna pull him out of daycare while they're here"

"And do what with him?"

"I'll pay someone to babysit him"

"Addison, this is ridiculous don't you think?"

"No…"

"Addison, Sam already knows Carson's his son…what harm could it do for Carson to meet him?"

…..

Same Day-Lunch

"What the hell are Sam and Naomi doing here Addison?" Derek asked

"I had nothing to do with this; you know I'd never allow them here…but my patient from St. Ambrose, she requested them; Nae's her OB and Sam's the third baby's cardiologist"

"How you holding up Addie" Mark asked

"That's code for 'do you want to have sex?'" Callie smirked

"Torres!" Mark said glaring at her as Addison turned red and rolled her eyes

"So the rumors are true?" Derek smirked

"This day just keeps getting better and better for me first Sam and Naomi are here and now this…This day's just, awesome!" Addison said sarcastically

"When did you and Mark start sleeping together?" Amelia asked

"Since they slept together the last time her parents were in town" Callie said causing both Mark and Addison to glare at her

"You guys slept together the night of the party? You had drunk sex with Addison?" Derek asked

"Oh someone PLEASE kill me now" Addison groaned as Sam and Naomi entered the attendings lounge, causing everyone to fall silent and glare at them

"You okay Addie?" Callie asked

"I'm gonna go see Carson"

"Addison, you're gonna have to talk to me"

"No Sam! Unless its work related, there is nothing for you to say to me…and it's _Dr. Montgomery_, you lost the right to address me on a first name basis a long time ago"

…

Sam stood watching Addison play with Carson through the window. This was his son; he seemed like he was a happy child, and Addison seemed to light up when she was around him.

"Hey, we don't take to stalkers lightly around here" Arizona told Sam.

"Ah, I'm not stalking; I'm just watching my son play with his mother"

"Uh huh, and Addison would have security called if she knew you were watching them"

"How'd you know?"

"Everyone knows who you are…you caused quite the stir last week when you upset Dr. Montgomery; the chief had to send her home for the rest of the day"

"I didn't mean to upset her"

"But you did"

"…I just want to see Carson"

"That's not my call to make"

"He's my son…I deserve to know him, and he deserves to know me"

"That decision is up to Addison"

"What the hell are you doing up here Sam? Cardio is downstairs, the NICU is off limits until Mrs. Turner delivers those babies, and the daycare, that's sure as hell off limits… in fact you're not allowed anywhere near peds" Addison said as she swiftly walked past him.

"You can't do that"

"Oh yeah? Anything dealing with babies and children-that's my department and this, this whole area you're in….this is MY department, and you need to leave…NOW!"

He stood for a few more moments watching Carson after Addison left until Arizona made him leave.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy and all, but…She's happy again. Carson's happy...just let them be happy…you need to leave"

"He's my son"

"But you haven't been apart of his life"

"That's because she didn't tell me about him"

"Did you really think she was going to call you and tell you she was pregnant?"

"She could have"

"You broke her heart!"

"I never meant to hurt her; I regret what I did to her everyday…"

"She's sleeping with Mark Sloan!"

"What?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping with Mark"

"So they're together?"

"Officially: no, but give it some time, they will be; Mark really loves Addison"


	22. Chapter 22

…..

Chapter 22

"Dr. Montgomery, a word" Sam said addressing Addison the next day

"About what Dr. Bennett?"

"About Mrs. Turner and the babies"

"Um, okay…I've got some free time; meet me in my office in 10?"

"Sure…thank you"

"No Problem"

….

"So what is it you wanted to talk about concerning Mrs. Turner and the babies?"

"Ah, actually, I wanted to talk to you about Carson"

"No! You said you wanted to talk about Mrs. Turner"

"Well I lied Addison; it was the only way I could get you to talk to me without flipping out, or screaming at me or attacking me or…banning me from parts of the hospital"

"I don't want to talk to you Sam! Not about this! Not about him! Not now, not when I'm finally happy"

"So sleeping with Sloan makes you happy?"

"What I do with Mark Sloan is none of your damn business"

"Does Carson know you're sleeping with Mark?"

"Get Out"

"Addison"

"Get Out Sam"

"Addison, I'm not leaving, we're going to talk about this like civilized adults"

"Civilized? Really Sam? Civilized Adults? You sleep with my best friend, who just so happens to be your ex wife….No, Sam…I…I just…I'm happy with Mark and…whatever it is we have going on, and Carson is…I…we're happy…just go Sam"

"No"

"Dammit Sam! I can't…I can't do this not now"

"Addison, Please? "

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered softly, turning away from him so that he couldn't see her wiping tears

"Addison, I'm sorry" he said turning her around to face him, as he wiped tears from her face

"No, you, you broke me Sam, you broke me and my heart…no"

"Then let's not talk about us, let's talk about Carson"

"No, because if we talk about Carson…"

"I promise you, no talk about us…at least let me meet him, please Addison"

"I'll…I'll think about it"

"Thank you" he said as he pecked her on the cheek as he left her office

Once she saw he was gone, she sent Mark a text before bursting into sobs

_I need you…and Big Sloan…be in my office in 20_


	23. Chapter 23

…..

Chapter 23

It rained that night; Addison hated the rain. She sat on the couch in her living room staring out at the skyline view that was Seattle.

"Mommy?" Carson said walking into the living room

"What are you doing up, it's late and I put you to bed a while ago" she said motioning for him to come sit in her lap

"Well, I couldn't sleep" he said as he nuzzled close to her

"You either huh?"

"No…I don't like the rain very much"

"Me either"

"Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey what is it?"

"How come, How come I don't have a daddy?"

"Oh Carson, Sweetie you have a daddy"

"No, No I mean, like the other kids…Sofia's got Uncle Mark, Zola's got Uncle Derek, and Tuck's got his daddy, even though his mommy and daddy gotted divorced…did you divorce my daddy?"

"No baby"

"did he die?"

"No"

"So, what happened to him?"

Addison sighed heavily; Derek, Archer and Richard were right: Carson should know his father.

"What do you want to know about him?" she asked

"Everything" Carson said smiling

"Okay…well for starters, you look just like him"

"I do?"

"Uh huh, but you have my eyes and my smile"

"What's his name?"

"Sam Bennett"

"Where does he live?"

"He lives in California"

"Like where we went last time?"

"Yeah…in fact, he works at St. Ambrose"

"He does? So he's a doctor like you?"

"Yes, he's a doctor, but not like me, he's a doctor like Dr. Altman and Dr. Yang"

"So he's a heart doctor?'

"Yeah"

"So, so you used to live in California?"

"Yeah, a before you were born"

"Why aren't you and my daddy together?"

"Well Carson…your daddy…hurt my feelings…real bad"

"He did? But why?"

"I don't know, but I honestly don't think he meant to do it on purpose"

"So did you forgive him?"

"What?"

"Did you forgive him? You always tell me that when someone hurts my feelings on accident, I'm supposed to forgive them, so did you forgive my daddy?"


	24. Chapter 24

…

Chapter 24

"Dr. Bennett, I'd like a word once you're finished with Mrs. Turner" Addison said the next morning as She Sam and Naomi did rounds"

"Which Dr. Bennett?" Sam and Naomi both asked looking at Addison curiously.

"Dr. Sam Bennett"

"Uh, sure, gimmie just one second"

"I'll be in my office"

….

"So, you wanted something Dr. Montgomery?"

"Addison"

"What?"

"You heard what I said"

"Okay…Addison what's going on?"

"What I'm about so say is not something I'd say on my own, because I'm still very upset with you, so just so that we're clear I'm doing this for Carson"

"Okay, Addison, what's this all about?"

"I…I…I forgive you"

"What?"

"I taught Carson that when someone hurts your feelings, and they didn't mean to do it on purpose, that you're supposed to forgive them"

"Okay, I'm still lost"

"Ugh, last night, Carson and I had a discussion about you; he asked why we weren't together, and I told him you hurt my feelings, but you didn't mean to, and he asked me if I'd forgiven you"

"So, you're forgiving me…because of Carson?"

"Yes…I need to practice what I preach, so yes I forgive you…for Carson"

"So, he knows about me?"

"He asked questions, and I gave answers"

"So can I meet him?"

"No! not yet anyway"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being able to forgive me…even if you are doing it for Carson"

…..

Later that day-Lunch

"Okay, so you guys have to start being nice to Sam" Addison said as she sat in the attendings lounge with her friends

"What?" they all exclaimed

"I said you have to start being nice to Sam"

"Addison, you didn't get back together with Sam did you?" Callie asked

"What? No! God No!

"So then, why are we being nice to Sam?" Arizona asked

"This is strictly for Carson; Derek you were right, he deserves to know his father"

"Wow! That's not something I'm used to hearing everyday; Addison Forbes Montgomery admitting she's wrong about something" Derek smirked

"Shut up"

"What's this really about Addison?" Amelia asked

"Last night, Carson asked me about Sam; he asked why Sam and I weren't together and I told him because Sam hurt my feelings and he asked me had I forgiven him"

"So, you forgave Sam because of Carson?" Bailey asked

"Yeah"

"So…" Amelia started

"We're gonna be nice to Bennett because of Addie and Carson" Mark said

"But, what about Naomi?" Callie asked

"Oh you can still be mean to her…I'm never going to forgive her"

…..

"Addison" Naomi said as she approached Addison as she sat eating her lunch in the solarium

"Dr. Bennett"

"Addison please, I just want to talk to you"

"Fine Naomi, talk"

"So I see everyone's being nice to Sam, which means you've forgiven him"

"I forgave Sam because of our son, not because I wanted to"

"So…"

"I've forgiven Sam"

"Addison, about what happened back at St. Ambrose…"

"its done"

"Addison! You're just going to throw away over 20 years of friendship?"

"No, Nae, I didn't throw it away, you did, when I caught you all over Sam, you did that not me!"

"Oh come on Addison! Did you really think I was ever going to be okay with you dating Sam?"

"I kept my feelings about how I felt about Sam to myself for over a year because of you! I asked you, were you okay with it and you said yes!"

"So if I'd said no, then you wouldn't have gotten together with him?"

"Yes! Because you were my best friend! I already had a reputation as a cheater, and I was trying to do everything I could not to let history repeat itself, but if you had said you weren't comfortable with me being with Sam…as much as it would have killed me…I would have broken things off with him…for you"

"You really love him don't you?"

"I did…once"

"You still love him"

"No I don't, I'm with Mark"

"Addison, I know you"

"No, Naomi, you used to know me"

"I'm sorry, and I will keep saying I'm sorry for as long as you need me to"

"Well you're going to be saying you're sorry for the rest of your life, because there's no way in hell I'm going to forgive you"

"You forgave Sam"

"BECAUSE OF CARSON! I FORGAVE SAM BECAUSE OF CARSON!" Addison shouted, causing everyone to stop and stare at her

"This conversation is over Naomi"


	25. Chapter 25

….

Chapter 25

"So, you can forgive me but you can't forgive Naomi?" Sam asked as he stood in the doorway of Addison's office

"I'm forgiving you for the sake of our son…what she did….that's completely different"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Because she did what she did to hurt me on purpose"

"How do you know?"

"Because she…she said would've never been okay with us being together…she lied and said she would be, but she never really was"

"Okay, I think it's time you found out what happened that night"

"No! I don't want to know, I saw what I saw Sam, that was enough for me"

"Addison, what happened that night between Nae and I…it wasn't meant to hurt you on either part"

"Sam, if you want me to keep my promise to Carson, you will leave now"

"No Addison, I want you to know…"

"That you almost fucked your ex wife!"

"Addison, will you just shut the hell up and listen to me! Things between you and I weren't so great at the time; you wanted kids, I didn't , then the whole thing with Bizzy happened and…Nae came over to help me with Olivia, and we were talking and…she just kissed me Addison, it just happened…Addison?" he said noticing she had a strange look on her face

"I…I…think I'm gonna be sick" she said as she violently threw up the contents of her lunch into her trash can.

"Woah, Woah, Addie, slow deep breaths okay? You okay? Addison, why are you crying?" Sam said as he rushed to her side holding her hair and rubbing her back

"Because I…I…I think I might be pregnant" she whispered looking into his eyes

"With Mark Sloan's kid?"

"Just leave Sam"

"Addison"

"GET OUT SAM! GET OUT!" she sobbed as Sam slowly stepped away from her and walked out of her office…

…

"Mark, we need to talk" Addison said later that night as they lay in bed together

"Sure Red what's up? Is this about Sam? Because he kept looking at me real strange today and…"

"Mark I might be pregnant"

"What?"

"Yeah"

"How sure are you?"

"I'm pretty sure; I'm 2 weeks late"

"But, you're on the pill…right?"

"No"

"No? what the hell do you mean 'no' Addison? You're a doctor and you weren't on the pill?"

"I hadn't had sex in almost 5 years before you Mark, I didn't think it would be happening anytime soon, or ever again for that matter…so I got off the pill"

"You take a pregnancy test?"

"No, not yet"

"So what are you gonna do if you are?"

"What do you want me to do if I am Mark?"

"I…you love Sam Addison; everyone can see it, me and you, we're better off as friends"

"Mark I…"

"Addison, you love Sam"

"Mark"

"Addison, if you are and you chose to keep this baby, I'll support you…if you want to abort, I'll be right there too"

"But apart of you'll hate me all over again if I terminate, won't you?"

"No"

"Liar"

"I'd be pretty upset…just, how is it that Bennett can get a kid out of you, but I can't?"

"Mark…I thought about getting an abortion when I found out I was pregnant with Carson"

"But you didn't"

"Because of how I felt, and how I still feel sometimes when I think about my first abortion"

"So, there's a part of you that regrets having an abortion?"

"Yes"

"So why'd you do it?"

"Mark, I was still married at the time, and I didn't want to bring a child into the world that way…we weren't ready, you certainly weren't ready…and I look at how you are now with Sofia, and your relationship with Sloane…our baby wouldn't have had that"

"I know"

"Mark, if I am pregnant…I'm keeping this baby"

"What? You're sure? You want to do this? You're not doing it because of me?"

"No Mark… if I am pregnant, I'm keeping this baby, because it's what I want"

"So, what about Sam? This totally changes things between you two"

"If Sam and I are meant to be together, then it'll work itself out"

"If you are pregnant, I'm glad its mine Red" Mark said as he held her closer.

"I want you to stay the night tonight Mark" She said pulling him close to her

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I do…"


	26. Chapter 26

…

Chapter 26

1 week later

"So you're not pregnant?" Mark asked quietly

"No…I'm really sorry Mark"

"It's…okay Addison"

"No, Mark…you really wanted this didn't you, for me to be pregnant?"

"No"

"Liar"

"Okay I kinda did" Mark said half smiling

"I kinda did too" Addison admitted

"So…"

"So…"

"So we're still friends right Mark?"

"With Benefits?"

"Ugh! Shut up" She laughed….

…

"Addison" Sam said on his last day at the hospital before returning to Los Angeles

"I'm not pregnant Sam, if that's what you're wondering"

"I wasn't"

"You're still a bad liar, even after all these years"

"I guess I still am huh? I was wondering, if I could at least see Carson before I left to go back to LA tomorrow"

"We've been talking about it, and he really wants to meet you"

"He does?"

"Yeah…what are you doing for lunch today?"

"Uh nothing really"

"Okay, there's a park not too far from the hospital; meet us there for lunch"

"Ah, okay, sure, I'll do that"

...

"So I'm gonna meet him!" Carson asked excitedly as he and Addison exited the building

"Yeah, we're going to meet him right now" she smiled

"I'm really happy he wants to meet me"

"I know you are baby, and I'm sorry I made you wait such a long time to see him"

"Its okay mommy, I know you didn't mean it…I love you and you're the bestest mommy and the bestest doctor in the whole wide world" Carson told her as he gave her a big hug

"I am? Thank you sweetheart" Addison said scooping Carson in her arms

….

Sam sat anxiously in his rental car as he waited for Addison and Carson to pull up. It started raining not long after he'd arrived, this made him chuckle; Addison had always told him, that you could never predict the weather in Seattle; it could be a beautiful day outside, like today, and then it could start raining out of nowhere. After 10 minutes, Sam started to get impatient, thinking that Addison had changed her mind; after about a half hour later he got worried. Two hours later, Sam got a call from an unknown number with a Seattle area code; he picked up hoping it would be Addison.

"Sam, its Mark"

"Sloan? How'd you get my number?"

"Sam….Addison and Carson were in an accident on the way to meet you"

"How, how are they?"

"Addie's fine, she's being looked at; her injuries seem to be minor, but Carson…"

Sam's heart instantly started pounding fast; his world stopped spinning. This could not be happening to him again; he had almost lost Maya (and Olivia) to an accident, he couldn't loose Carson, not even before he had gotten a chance to meet him.

"W-What about Carson?" He asked Mark nervously

He could hear Mark take in a deep breath, and let it out, before answering, "He's not doing so good; Arizona's got him in surgery…it looks like the impact from the crash caused some of his organs to shift, she and Bailey are doing everything they can…we haven't told Addison yet…"

"Don't tell her anything…I'll be right there"

….

3 ½ hours earlier

"I'm so excited mom! I get to meet my daddy today!" Carson exclaimed as he held onto Addison's neck as they exited Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"I know you are honey…shoot! It's raining!" She said just as they got to the entrance

"Aw man! This sucks!" Carson exclaimed

"Hey, where are you two headed, it's raining!" Derek asked

"We were supposed to be meeting Sam at the park" Addison said

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but I don't have his number, we're just gonna have to drive over there and then find somewhere else to meet"

"You don't have his cell number?" Derek asked

"No"

"Uncle Derek I'm meeting my dad today, isn't that cool?" Carson said proudly

"I heard! That's great buddy, I'm glad you're getting to meet him…he's a great guy" Derek told Carson, as he looked directly into Addison's eyes

"Yeah, we'd better get going"

"Bye Uncle Derek!"

"Bye Carson, be careful Addison"

"I will Derek"

"Mom, how much longer before we get there?" Carson asked as Addison drove unusually slowly

"Not much longer honey"

"It doesn't usually take this long"

"I know baby, but it's raining really bad, today"

"Ugh! The stupid rain! That's what I hate about Seattle, it rains to much…I liked when we was in LA and it was so sunny"

"When we were in LA, not we was" Addison said correcting him

"I mean when we were in LA…did you like it there mom?"

"I did, I loved it there"

"So why did you leave mom?"

Before Addison could answer Carson's question, another car came out of nowhere and plowed into them on Carson's side of the car…


	27. Chapter 27

…..

Chapter 27

After getting the phone call from Mark about Addison and Carson, Sam drove carefully to the hospital.

"Where's Addison? Where's Carson?" he asked as soon as he got inside.

"Addie's still being checked out down in the ER and Carson's still in surgery" Derek told him

"How bad is it?"

"Arizona's the best, and she's got Bailey in there with her" Richard told him reassuringly before he rushed down to the ER to find Addison

"Sam!" she exclaimed when she saw him

"Oh Addison" he said as he embraced her and held her close to him; this she didn't object to

"Who called you?" she sniffled

"Mark"

"They won't tell me anything! They won't tell me anything about Carson! It was so bad, the car came out of nowhere and…he looked like he was dead when they brought him in Sam" she said as she sobbed into his shirt

Sam climbed into the small ER bed with her and held her as she cried, gently stroking her red hair as he used to.

"He'll be fine Addie; I promise…they've got him up in surgery"

"Surgery? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Some of his organs shifted from the impact of the crash…Dr. Robbins and Dr. Bailey are working on him, he'll be just fine"

"I can't, I can't lose him! He means everything to me!"

"Shh Addie I know…he means everything to me too, both of you do"

"We, we do?"

"Yes, you both do" Sam said kissing her forehead

…

"How's it looking Dr. Robbins?" Dr. Bailey asked as they worked on Carson

"Everything seems to be okay, I'm pretty much done Dr. Bailey, what about you?"

"I still can't believe I'm operating on Addison Montgomery's little boy….last time it was her brother, now it's her son…. She delivered my son you know"

"Yeah, she delivered Sofia for Callie, Mark and me…, has anyone told her about what's going on?"

"I don't know"

"He was so excited about today"

"What was supposed to be happening today?"

"He was meeting his dad for the first time today"

"She was going to let him meet…"

"Yeah, he was really happy when they left the apartment this morning…she seemed pretty happy too"

"So she and Sloan…"

"Are no longer sleeping together…at least I don't think they are"

"I heard there was a pregnancy scare last week?"

"Yeah, but everything's okay…I'm done on my end Dr. Bailey"

"Hey guys, how's it looking?" Mark said as he casually walked into the OR"

"It's fine, have you told Addison about what's going on with Carson yet?" Arizona asked

"No, Sam told her"

"Sam?" Bailey and Arizona both said

"Yeah, I called him, actually, she insisted that I call him; she's a great doctor, but as a patient… God she's horrible; she kept trying to tell me how to do my job"

"How are her injuries?"Bailey asked

"Nothing too serious, couple fractured ribs, sprained wrist, and a couple of stitches that she insisted that I do…how's it looking on your end Dr. Bailey?"

"His spleen seems to be in tact, everything else looks good….dammit there's a bleed"

"Is that bleed coming from?" Arizona asked, she and Mark both taking a step closer

"His heart…Dammit! Um, Okay somebody page Altman and Yang STAT!" Bailey yelled

…..

"Okay people, we have to move and move quickly, we cannot afford to lose this little boy" Teddy said as stepped in to assess the damage

"How bad is it Dr. Altman?" Cristina asked

"It's bad enough" Teddy replied

"God, how the hell did this accident happen again?" Bailey asked as she prepared to close

"some crazy teens who were speeding and texting plowed into them just as Addison turned the corner….I rode to the scene with the ambulance…there's no way Addie or Carson should be alive, her car was totaled out" Mark said with a slight shudder, remembering the scene of the accident….

FLASHBACK

Richard Webber stood quietly at the nurses' station pacing back and forth after just receiving a serious phone that left him stressed; his attendings stood watching him, trying to decipher what was wrong.

"He's pacing" Derek said

"Yeah that's never a good sign when the chief's pacing" Mark said

"It must be something bad" Owen said

"Alright everyone listen up, that was the sheriff on the phone….Addison and Carson have been involved in a serious car accident; Some teenagers texting and driving hit the car, just as Addie was getting ready to turn…they hit Carson's side of the car, causing Addie to lose control of the car and hit a lamp post" he said as everyone gasped, while some of them cried and stood silent.

"Are, are they okay?" Amelia asked

"We're sending an ambulance out now"

"I'm going with them" Mark said

"Sloan, I can't let you do that" The Chief told him

"THIS IS ADDISON AND CARSON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!…Richard I'm going, you can fire me or what ever, but I'm going!" Mark said as he rushed off to try and catch the ambulance.

…

Addison Forbes Montgomery slowly blinked her eyes trying to recall what had happened. She saw smoke and rain as her eyes came into focus. When she fully came to, her head was pounding as she saw her airbag had deployed; she instantly remembered what happened: she and Carson were on the way to meet Sam when they were struck by another vehicle. She freed herself from her seatbelt to turn around and check on Carson, who was bleeding badly and barely moving. "Carson! Carson sweetie! Carson can you hear me! CARSON!"

She tried to get to the back seat where Carson was when she felt a sharp pain in her side which made her unable to check on Carson; she cried feeling helpless as she watched her son lay lifeless in his car seat.

…..

"Addison! Addison!" she heard someone calling her name a few moments later

"Carson! He's not moving! He's not moving!"

"It's alright Dr. Montgomery, we're gonna take good care of him, we need to get you out of here" Rick, one of the paramedics from Seattle Grace told her

"Please, Please just help Carson" she cried

"Addison!" the voice called her again, this time she recognized it as Mark's voice

"Mark! Carson! He's not moving! He's not moving!" she cried once they got her out of the car and onto a stretcher…


	28. Chapter 28

…..

Chapter 28

Addison lay nervously in Sam's arms as they awaited word on Carson. There was a part of her that wanted to be upset and angry with him, but there was an even bigger part of her that felt safe in his arms; after a while she started to relax in his embrace.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stay so tense" Sam said as he rubbed her shoulders

"I was worried about Carson" she said softly

"And you felt weird being here in my arms again, after what I'd done to you"

"No I didn't"

"After all these years, you're still a bad liar Addison" he chuckled

"Okay, so being here in your arms has a little bit to do with it too"

"Addison, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm not going to hurt you"

"You're right I don't; now if you want to enjoy this any longer, you'll shut up…and just hold me"

Sam sighed and silently agreed, pulling her closer to him, gently stroking her red hair while they waited on word about their son….

….

"How's it looking Dr. Altman" Dr. Bailey asked as Teddy continued to work on Carson.

"I'm doing everything I can; I may not be as close to Addison as the rest of you, but I'm doing everything I can to save her son"

"How's it looking Altman?" The chief asked as he entered the OR

"It's looking fine chief" Teddy said slightly annoyed

"Something wrong Dr. Altman?" The chief asked, instantly picking up on her attitude

"It's just…I can't work with all of you in here…you, Bailey, Sloan, Robbins, you're this boy's family, and I can't work well with you all in here…Look, I know Addison and I got off to a rough start when she first got here, but I'm going to make sure her son comes out alive"

"I trust you Dr. Altman" The chief said as he walked out of the OR

"Everything's done on my end Dr. Altman" Dr. Bailey said as she stepped away from Carson and went to scrub out.

"I'm gonna go update Sam and Addison; I know she's going out of her mind with worry" Arizona said, also leaving to scrub out

"You're not leaving Dr. Sloan?" Teddy asked as she continued to work

"No, I'm staying by his side"

"He'll be fine Mark; I'm not going to kill him"

"This isn't about you…I'm doing this for Addison"

"Addison?"

"Yeah, anytime Carson gets hurt or when something happens to him, she's always right there, holding his hand; and since she can't be here, I'm gonna hold his hand"

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"No"

"Mark, you're a terrible liar"

"Addison and I, we go way back"

"What's the real deal with you guys? I mean I've heard the rumors, but I want to hear it from you…what's the deal with you and Addison?"

Mark took a deep breath, "Addison, Derek, his sister Nancy, Addison's brother Archer, Naomi, Sam and I, we all went to med school together; I saw Addison first, but Derek wanted her; Derek and I are best friends, so I let him have her, because well, he was more of her type, ya see Addison's a thorough bred: she's a world class neonatal surgeon, an OBGYN, and she specializes in genetics…there are only 8 other people in the world who can do what she does…the world; and she's the best in the country, her mom's a Bradford-Forbes, her dad's a surgeon and a professor, her brother's a world class neurologist, she's got a 30 million dollar trust fund while me, I'm just a plastic surgeon from New York; my mom's dead, my dad's an alcoholic; Derek's family took me in as a kid and raised me, so they're the closest thing I've got to a real family; I didn't fit into Addison's world, so she married Derek. While she was married to Derek, we slept together, Derek left and came here, while she and I tried to make a go of things; she got pregnant, but decided to get an abortion, she moved here to try and win Derek back, but he was already in love with Grey, and…"

" You're here in the OR holding her son's hand"

"Yeah"

"You really do love her…don't you?"

"A part of me always will, but I know she's meant to be with Sam"

"Mark, if you love Addison that much, you should fight for her"

"I love her and she loves me, but I'm not 'the one'…Sam is"

"So you're just gonna let her go? You're gonna watch her ride off into the sunset with Sam?"

"Yeah"


	29. Chapter 29

…..

Chapter 29

Addison had fallen asleep in Sam's arms after several hours of waiting on word about Carson. While she slept, Sam took in her scent all over again; he had truly missed her. He talked softly to her as she slept.

"I know you hate me right now, and I know I probably will never be able to get you to trust me like before, but I am sorry Addison. I keep thinking about what happened that night with Naomi, and it was stupid and it was wrong. I haven't been with anyone else since you left, no girlfriend, no sex…nothing, because I still have hope that things will work out between us…I love you Addison, and I will never stop loving you" he told her as he kissed her forehead gently, causing her to stir.

"Mmmm, what happened? Have you heard anything yet?" she asked as she sat up and stretched a bit.

"Nah, no word yet"

"I'm starting to get worried Sam, when Teddy's husband died, it took them a while to tell her"

"He's not dead Addison…you shouldn't even be thinking that" Sam said as he held her a little bit closer

"I heard what you said Sam"

"I know"

"I don't hate you Sam, I could never hate you; I hate what you did to me"

"And I'm sorry Addison"

"I know….but it doesn't change what happened"

"Let's just take things slow between us, okay?"

"I don't know, if, if, I'm ready for an 'us' yet…but maybe I will be one day"

"That's fine…I just want to be apart of your life again, and our son's"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be mad…I thought about getting an abortion, because I knew how much you didn't want kids, but then I thought about my abortion I had with Mark, and how I knew the chances of me getting pregnant were virtually impossible, so…I kept him"

"Oh Addison…I wish you'd told me sooner…I wanted kids with you Addie, but I wanted to wait a while, get used to us for a while"

"I couldn't wait Sam"

"You always have been impatient ever since I met you" he smirked

"Shut up" she laughed as she scooted closer to him, finding herself in his lap, her head on his chest, just like she used to when they were a couple.

"Guys" Arizona said as she Bailey and Teddy approached them

"How is he?" Sam asked as he held Addison

"He's gonna be just fine; there was some bleeding near his heart, but Dr. Altman was able to stop it, I was able to get all of his organs back into their proper place" Arizona said

"He had a tear to his spleen, but I was able to repair it" Bailey told them

"So he's okay?" Addison said through tears

"He's okay" Teddy told her with a small smile

"Can we see him?" Sam asked

"He's on his way up to recovery" Bailey said smiling

"Thank you, thank you so much" Addison said, tears streaming down her face as she hugged Sam, causing Bailey and Arizona to smile at each other then back at Sam and Addison before leaving

"He's okay Sam!" she said softly

"I know, I know" Sam said pulling her into a close embrace; they stared at each other for a brief moment before their lips touched, the small peck turning into an intense kiss, their hands roamed each other, familiarizing themselves with each other, their tongues and lips meshing together, soft moans coming from both of them, before Addison pulled away

"Mmmm, we'd, we'd better go check on Carson" she said allowing herself to move away from Sam's embrace as she got out of the bed, straightening her clothes and putting her heels back on as she walked towards recovery

"You coming? I think he'd want his dad there when he wakes up" Addison said as she turned around to face Sam

"uh, yeah, I'm coming, you gotta give me in minute to recover from what just happened" he told her as he got up from the bed, she simply smiled at him as he took her hand and went to see his son…


	30. Chapter 30

…..

Chapter 30

3 months Later

"Would you look at them" Bailey said as she Callie, Mark, Derek, and Amelia watched Sam and Addison and Carson who were standing at the nurses' station, as Sam prepared to go back to LA

"Yeah, they're like a real family" Callie said

"He's still an asshole" Amelia said

"But he's an asshole that makes Addison happy" Derek said

"You think they've had sex?" Mark asked, causing everyone to look at him

"What? I'm just curious since Addison's not sleeping with me anymore"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Callie said laughing

"No"

"So why'd you ask if they were having sex? If you're not jealous" Derek smirked

"Okay so I might be a little bit jealous"

"A little?" Callie and Derek said looking at him

"Okay so I'm totally jealous…I mean look at how she looks at him, she definitely gave him some…I mean look at that stupid grin he has on his face!"

"Well, Addison said their waiting" Callie informed Mark

"They're waiting? What the hell do they have to wait for? They have a kid together, they're dating, there's nothing to wait for" Mark grumbled

"She said they're not dating, they're learning to be friends…they've only been on a couple of dates…most of the time they spend together deals with Carson in some way…she says their not going to rush into anything, she said if they're meant to be then it'll happen" Callie said as they all continued to watch Sam, Addison, and Carson a little more….

…

"So, we'll come out to LA for Thanksgiving" Addison said as they stood in the lobby

"And I'll be back in Seattle for Christmas" Sam replied smiling at Addison and Carson

"I don't want you to go dad" Carson said softly

"Aww buddy, I'll see you again in a couple of weeks when you and mommy come to visit me for Thanksgiving, and we'll talk everyday on the phone and I'll see you every night before bedtime on the computer" Sam said as he picked Carson up

"But I don't want that, I want you here with me and Mommy…Can't you just apologize for hurting her feelings so she'll forgive you so you can stay…I don't want you to leave me" Carson said as he buried his head into Sam's shoulder, just as Addison did

"I have to work pal"

"You could work here! I could get Grandpa Richard to give you a job here at the hospital with mommy…he never says no to me" Carson grinned

"I don't know Carson…" Addison said

"I'm Carson Jonah Forbes Montgomery-Bennett, nobody says no to me!" Carson said, making Sam and Addison burst out laughing

"You definitely are your mother's son Carson" Sam said chuckling as he smiled at Addison and shook his head; he desperately wanted to be near his son and Addison, because he had certainly enjoyed the past 3 months with them…

….

3 months earlier

Sam and Addison walked slowly towards Carson's room. He was still asleep when they walked into the room.

"Wow" Sam said as he walked over to Carson's bed

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Addison said as she walked over to the bed and gently stroked Carson's cheek with one hand, as she held Sam's hand as Carson started to stir.

"Mmmm…Mommy?"

"I'm right here baby…Hi, sweetie"

"What, what happened?"

"Well, we got into an accident…you had to have surgery"

"Did, did we get to see my daddy?"

"No baby, but he came to the hospital as soon as he heard what happened…Carson, this is your daddy"

"Hi daddy" Carson said shyly

"Hi Carson, how you doin buddy?" Sam said smiling

"I'm okay…I'm glad you came to see me"

"I'm glad you're okay" Sam said smiling at Carson then back at Addison

After meeting Carson, Sam took a definite leave of absence from work to spend as much time with Carson…and Addison.


	31. Chapter 31

…..

Chapter 31

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to give your daddy a job here at my hospital, is that right Carson?" Richard Webber said to the four year old boy sitting in his office staring up at him

"Uh huh…Mommy said he's a real good doctor, and he said he was sorry for hurting mommy and promises to be on his bestest behavior…please? I don't want my daddy to go back to California, I like him here…and mommy does too, she's always smiling and they kiss a lot" Carson said as he whispered the last part, which made Richard laugh

"He promises not to hurt you or your mom?"

"Uh Huh, plus Uncle Derek and Uncle Mark said they'd beat him up again"

"They did?"

"Yeah…Daddy said he didn't mean to hurt mommy and that he'd never hurt me"

"You really want him to stay?"

"Yeah I do"

"Okay, well let me talk to your mom and dad and then I'll make my decision…sound fair?"

"Uh…Okay!"

…

"So, what did he say?" Addison said as Carson walked out of Richard's office

"He wants to talk to you and daddy then he'll make his decision" Carson said as he reached for Sam to pick him up

"He wants to see me and your dad?" Addison said looking back at Carson curiously

"Uh huh, he wants to see you first though" Carson told her as she walked into Richard's office

"You have a very charming 4 year old son" Richard told Addison as she took a seat

"You don't have to tell me, I live with him!" she said chuckling

"He says Sam being here makes you both happy"

"He makes Carson happy, he lights up whenever Sam's around"

"That's good…what about you?"

"I…he's good, I like having him here…I can't really say how I feel about him right now, we're taking things slow; if we're meant to be together again, then it'll happen"

"So, how would you feel about Sam working at Seattle Grace? I already know how Carson would feel, but I wanna know how you'd feel"

"Honestly, I don't know, I know that if he doesn't move here, Carson's not going to be happy, and going back and forth between LA and Seattle is going to be torture on Carson, and he's my main priority; we talked about me moving back to LA, but I'd never move back there, I just can't, besides I'm happy here…I'm not running anymore Richard, Seattle is home for me"

"So if I give Sam a job here…"

"I'll have no problem with it; besides, you wouldn't be doing it for me…this is all for Carson, remember?"

"Uh huh"

"It is! You're not doing me any favors"

"If you say so Addison"

"I'm serious Richard! I'm not the one begging for Sam to work here, Carson is"

"I know…how the hell'd he learn to be so damn convincing?"

"He's a Forbes Montgomery"

"I hear he's a Montgomery-Bennett"

"Yeah, he's a Bennett too…Sam and I decided that he should have Sam's last name too…but he learned to be convincing because of me" Addison grinned proudly

"You always have been one hell of a negotiator, you move to LA then come back here and beg for your job back, you become the highest paid surgeon in the hospital, and you get me to hire Amelia Shepherd"

"Best decision you could've ever made right? I mean Seattle Grace has been the top hospital since I came back and brought Amelia with me…that was almost 5 years ago"

"I never did thank you for that did I?"

"Well…I mean you do have some of the most highly sought after docs in the country: Me, Derek, Mark, Amelia…and to think, all it took was me having a little affair"

"Yeah it did; I got Shepherd and the rest of you migrated out here…he's like the pied piper"

"Oh come on Richard! I came out here to try and save my marriage, or so I thought, and Mark came because well…I don't know…I wouldn't have come here willingly and lived in a damn trailer that's for sure"

"I know you wouldn't Addie, but I'm glad you're here"

"Thank you"

"So you're sure me giving Sam a job here isn't a tiny bit for you, because Carson seems to think so"

"He's 4 Richard, he still believes in Santa Clause"

….

"Okay, it's your turn, don't let him scare you, because he's going to try and be very intimidating" Addison said as she gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek as she took Carson from him as he walked in to talk to Richard.

"Dr. Bennett"

"Dr. Webber"

"I was just telling Addie that your son is very convincing"

"Haha, yeah he is…I think he's got a good future as a lawyer"

"He really wants you to have a job here at Seattle Grace"

"I know"

"I know that would make him happy, but my concern is Addison; she's like a daughter to me, and I care about her happiness; only one other man broke her heart and made her run, and that was Derek"

"I remember…she came to LA"

"She told me once she moved to Los Angeles that she was done running"

"I know, and I'm sorry that I made her run"

"Carson says Derek and Mark told you they'd beat you up again if you hurt him or Addison"

"Uh yeah they did"

"Well you can add me to the list of people who'll be ready to kick your ass if you hurt either one of them"

"So, you're giving me a job?"

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West Dr. Bennett…just keep them happy…both of them or else I'll kick your ass; you won't have to worry about Shepherd and Sloan"

"Yes Sir, I'll keep them both happy"


	32. Chapter 32

…..

Chapter 32

2 months later

"Mom, do we really have to go to Connect-ti-cut to see Bizzy, Grandpa and Uncle Archer? Why can't daddy come with us or we go with him…I don't wanna spend another Christmas without him" Carson said as he and Addison walked through Seattle's airport

"We're gonna see daddy in New York for New Years when you meet Maya, Dink and Olivia" Addison said as she held Carson's hand a little tighter as they walked through the terminal

"I heard Uncle Archer's mad that you let daddy move to Seattle"

"He was at first, but when I told him how happy you were, he got over it"

"What's it like in mom?"

"It's…well, I can't remember honey because it's been a long time since I've been there it's and Connecticut, not s Connect-ti-cut sweetie"

"That's what I said:" Connect-ti-cut Carson said, causing Addison to chuckle as they got ready to board the plane

…..

New Haven, Connecticut-12 hours later

The limo came to a stop in front of Addison's childhood home: The Montgomery Estate several hours later

"Come on baby" Addison said as she pulled the sleeping Carson onto her lap as the driver came around and opened the door

"Mmmm, are we there yet mommy?" Carson asked groggily

"Yeah baby, we're here"

"It's colder than Seattle" Carson said as Addison carried him to the front door

"Yeah I know" she said as she rang the door

"Dr. Montgomery, The Captain, Mrs. Montgomery, and your brother are in the sitting room waiting" one of the maids said as she ushered Addison and Carson into the house and into the sitting room

"Addison! It's good to see you dear…Hello Carson" Bizzy said happily

"Bizzy, Captain, Archie" Addison said smiling at them

"Well, if it isn't my handsome grandson and my beautiful daughter, hello Kitten, hiya big guy! My you've grown since the last time I saw you" The Captain said as he kissed Addison's cheek and ruffled Carson's hair

"Hi Grandpa! Hi Bizzy! Hi Uncle Archer"

"Hey kid… how old are you know? 8? 11? 21?" Archer said jokingly

"I'm still 4 Uncle Archer!" Carson said rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Archer

"How was your flight dear?" Bizzy asked as Addison took a seat, Carson in her lap

"It was good"

"Where's Sam?"

"He's spending Christmas in New York with Maya; we're going to meet him there for new years"

"He's going to miss another Christmas with Carson?"

"He hasn't seen Maya and Olivia in a while"

"I wish he was here" Carson said softly

"I know baby, but it's only for a few days, and I promise we'll call him on Christmas okay?" Addison said kissing Carson's head

"Alright" Carson sighed…

…

Christmas Morning

"Wow Mom! I can't believe Santa knew where to bring all my cool toys to" Carson said as Addison and Archer watched him play with his toys

"Santa? Carson you do know that Santa is…Ow!" Archer exclaimed as Addison stomped on his foot

"Santa's what Uncle Archer?" Carson asked as he turned around to look at him

"Santa's uh, he's really smart…he knows everything" Archer replied Addison smiling at him

"Yeah he does!" Carson said turning back to his toys

"Okay what was that for?" Archer whispered to his sister

"You are not about to crush the dreams of my 4 year old son by telling him Santa isn't real"

"What? He's going to find out sooner or later"

"Yeah and I want it to be on his own…remember how devastated we were when Bizzy told us Santa wasn't real?"

"You're right…what she did was just cruel and mean" Archer said just as the doorbell rang

"I wonder who that could be Addison said as she walked to the door

"Merry Christmas Beautiful" Sam said as he, Maya, Dink, Olivia, and Naomi stood at the door

"Hey! What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet you for New Years" she said smiling at him, her smile fading as she spotted Naomi

"Hello Addison"

"Naomi"

"Hi Aunty Addison!" Maya said as she gave Addison a huge hug

"Maya sweetie it's been so long…oh my God look how big Olivia's gotten" Addison replied hugging her back as she ushered everyone into the house, slightly glaring at Naomi

"Everyone's in the living room" Addison said as Sam pulled her away from everyone else, giving her a passionate kiss

"Mmmm, Merry Christmas Beautiful" he told her, still holding her in his arms

"Mmmm, thank you…How the hell'd you end up in Connecticut?" she asked

"Bizzy called me"

"Bizzy called you?"

"Yeah, she said that I shouldn't miss out on anymore Christmases with Carson; she insisted that I bring everyone here"

"Wow that was nice of her"

"Yeah, how's he enjoying all of his gifts?"

"He was very thankful to Santa"

"Yeah, well, let's go give him an even bigger Christmas surprise" Sam said as he and Addison walked into the living room to surprise Carson…

"Carson, it seems Santa got you another surprise" Addison said smiling as she walked hand in hand with Sam into the living room

"DADDY! You came you came! I knew Santa wouldn't let me down!" Carson exclaimed as he rushed into Sam's arms

"Merry Christmas son! Did you like all of your gifts?"

"Uh huh, but you being here is the bestest gift" He replied giving his father a big hug

"There's some people I wanna introduce you to…this is Maya, your sister, and her husband Dink, and their daughter Olivia, and Naomi, Maya's mom"

"Hi Carson, it's really nice to meet you" Maya said softly

"Hi Maya...hey daddy she looks just like me!" Carson said, causing Sam and Maya to chuckle

"Well, you are my little brother" Maya replied

"Olivia, come say hi to Carson" Maya instructed her daughter

"Hi Carson, I like your race cars"

"Thanks, Santa brought them for me, wanna play?"

"Okay"


	33. Chapter 33

…..

Chapter 33

Sam and Addison stood in the window and watched as Maya Dink played outside with Carson and Olivia later on that afternoon.

"He's fitting in well with them" Addison said smiling

"Yeah he is…Maya fell in love with him once I showed her pictures of him; she was so proud, though she did say she could've totally kicked my ass for hurting you" Sam replied

"I'm not surprised" Addison laughed

"I would've kicked your ass too, I still want to, but in the spirit of Christmas, and for the sake of my nephew…and my sister I won't" Archer said as he walked over to the window

"Wow, look at you: Archer Forbes Montgomery, showing someone a little kindness…in the spirit of the holidays" Addison said in a mocking tone.

"I'm serious Addison; you hurt her or Carson, Sam and I swear I'll…"

"I think he gets the point Archer"

"I get it man, and I'm sorry"

"You'd better be glad Addie's hopelessly in love with you Sam, or else this, your little happy little Christmas wouldn't be happening"

"Archer, you promised me and Carson that you'd behave"

"You're one to talk Cruella"

"What? Me? I have been very nice"

"Yeah, not to Naomi that's very nice" Archer said nodding over to the couch where Naomi sat quietly drinking a cup of coffee

"That's different"

"You let Sam move to Seattle, he works at the same hospital as you, hell I'm pretty damn sure you're sleeping together…you've forgiven him, why the hell can't you forgive Naomi?" Archer asked

"Okay first off, I did not let Sam move to Seattle, Carson talked to Richard-that's how Sam got the job at Seattle Grace, second, we are not, dating, sleeping together or any of that" Addison replied

"Yeah sure, like you two weren't tonguing down out there in the hallway"

"Okay so we kiss from time to time…"

"You and Sam kiss…from time to time? You really expect me to believe that Addison?"

"Okay so we kiss…a lot…but we are _not _sleeping together"

"Sure Addie, and Santa Clause _is_ real"

"Ugh whatever…I'm not talking to her"

"He's right Addison, it's Christmas; you should go make nice with Naomi…she's your best friend" Sam said softly

"Since when are you on Archer's side?"

"Since he promised not to kick my ass"

"See? Even Sam agrees with me, now go make nice Addie"

"Ugh! I so don't like either one of you right now"

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery…" Archer said in a warning tone

"Alright I'm going, jeez!"…

"Hey Nae"

"Addison, look I know Sam and Archer sent you over here to make nice, but you don't want to if you don't have to, I know you still hate me, you made that very clear"

"Nae, I don't hate you, I don't want to hate you, but you did what you did with Sam, and that, that's what hurt me…I hate that not you"

"Addison, you have everything: you're beautiful, rich, smart, successful…Sam was my one good thing…I just…I've been competing with you since college, I've always been the sidekick to the gorgeous double board certified redheaded, and then you go and you take Sam and make him happier than I ever could have"

"Nae, I didn't take Sam…I tried hard as I could not to fall in love with him, and I've always been in competition with you"

"What?"

"Yeah, I've always wished I could be like you: smart, beautiful, successful, a great wife, a wonderful mom…"

"Oh Addison, you're a great mother to Carson, it's pretty clear to everyone as much as Sam brags about your parenting skills…He never did that once with me"

"Nae…I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Addison, I should be the one apologizing; I almost slept with Sam, I said all of those cruel, hurtful things to you at St. Ambrose...I never meant to hurt you, you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you like a sister"

"You really mean that Nae?"

"Yeah I do, and you're a great mom to Carson, and I'm so proud of you, for having him…just don't let Sam get away from you, not again okay?"

"You, you mean that?"

"Addison, Sam and I…we never had what you two have; I see it whenever he talks about you…I know he loved me, and still does, and I know he loves Maya, but you Addison, you're 'the one', you always have been…you and Carson are what he needs, because those 4 years you were gone, I've never seen him so miserable in my life…he was like a sick little puppy"

"So we're friends again?"

"Best Friends…and as your best friend I could so kick your ass right now for keeping my godchild away from me for so long, he is beautiful Addison"

"Godchild?"

"Well, you're Maya's godmother aren't you? And we always promised we'd be each other's children's godparents"

"Yeah, but that was before our kids ended up being brother and sister"

"Shut up! You know how to ruin a good moment don't you?" Naomi laughed as she hugged Addison

"Well since our kids are siblings, can you settle for being Aunty Nae?"

"Of course I can"…

"Looks like things are back in order" Archer said nodding over to the couch where Addison and Naomi sat laughing and drinking wine

"Yeah, the balance of order has definitely been restored" Sam said smiling at Addison and Naomi…


	34. Chapter 34

…..

Chapter 34

"Daddy, I'm real glad you came to see me for Christmas" Carson said later that night as both his parents tucked him into bed

"I'm really glad too…sleep tight little man" Sam said as he kissed his son's forehead

"Nite sweetie, see you in the morning" Addison said planting a kiss on Carson's cheek before she and Sam exited the room

"I guess I'd better head off to be myself" Sam said starting off in the opposite direction as Addison pulled his hand

"Where do you think you're going? Our room is this way" She said seductively as she pulled Sam towards her bedroom, slightly biting her lower lip

"Our room? You serious?"

"Mmhmm, I told you, when I was ready and right now…I think I'm ready for this, for us…to give us another try…but if you hurt me or Carson Sam I swear…"she said as Sam silenced her with a kiss

"Mmmm, I swear to you on my life Addison I will not hurt you or Carson, you think I'd mess up my second chance to be with the love of my life and my son?"

"The love of your life?"

"Yes"

"Mmmm…bedroom. right. now…you've got a lot of making up to do, almost 5 years worth" she said kissing him as she pulled him into the bedroom and began pulling off his clothes…

…

"Oh God Sam!" Addison moaned lowly as Sam kissed up and down her neck, while thrusting deep inside of her

"Shh, baby, we gotta keep quiet" he chuckled

"Mmmm, but it feel so….uuuhhhh….Mmmm…SAM!"

"Shh, Addie, quiet"

"Mmmm, baby I can't help it….Oh God SAM!"

"Addison…Shhh"

"If you shush me one more time I swear…oh God! Shit! Sam!"

"You keep screaming out like that, you're gonna wake the whole house"

"I can't….Aaahhh…Oh God yes! Oh Sam, I'm about to….OH GOD!" she said as she climaxed again, her breathing heavy as she lay in his chest as Sam laughed at her

"Why are you laughing?"

"That good huh?"

"Well I missed you"

"You missed me? You were getting it from Sloan on the regular from what I heard"

"I was…Mark is, well he's got skills, mad, mad skills"

"Okay enough about Sloan and his…skills…I don't want to think about him touching my woman…last time you two had sex on the floor of your office is still burned in my head…ugh!"

"I'm sorry about that, but he is talented"

"Addison…"

"…but he's no you"

"Thank You...you really did miss me huh?"

"I did…couldn't you tell?"

"Oh yeah I could tell…what we had before was great, but this…mind blowing"

"Mmmm, yes it was"

"So I'm the man huh?"

"Mmhmm…you make me do things not even Mark Sloan can"

"Really? So…I'm the best? Ever?"

"You're the best, but don't go getting the big head" She said leaning up to kiss him…

…

"Well, looks like that whole 'we're not sleeping together' bit was all a lie" Archer smirked the next morning as he came downstairs for coffee

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're glowing"

"I am not"

"Yes you are, you're glowing and only good sex makes you glow like that…trust me I should know" Naomi smirked as she came downstairs in Archer's robe, causing Addison's eyes to widen

"You and Archer?"

"You and Sam…We could hear you" Naomi smirked

"Hear what" Sam said as he came down stairs, kissing Addison on the check

"Us having sex" Addison replied

"I told you not to be so loud" Sam smirked, causing Addison to smack him on the leg

"Sam!"

"What? You were loud"

"That's beside the point; these two were getting busy in the next room!"

"You and Archer?" Sam asked Naomi with a raised eye brow

"What? Come on you're sleeping with my best friend and you two have a child together…so I'm sleeping with Archer"

"And she loved it too" Archer replied kissing Naomi's neck, causing her to giggle

"Ugh do you really have to do that?" Addison said shaking her head in disgust

"Oh come on Addie! We're all adults here…besides, you think I liked hearing my little sister moaning while I was trying to have sex? 'Oh Sam! Oh God Sam!'" Archer said mimicking Addison

"I do not…Okay…Point taken" Addison laughed


	35. Chapter 35

…..

Chapter 35

2 weeks later

"Hey! how was your trip to Connecticut? Did you guys enjoy yourselves? Oh my God you had sex with Sam didn't you?" Callie asked Addison as she returned to work after the holidays

"Maybe"

"Oh you are such a liar! You guys had sex didn't you?"

"Who had sex?" Mark asked as he joined Addison and Callie at the coffee cart

"Um nobody" Callie replied, knowing that it would be difficult for Mark

"You and Bennett had sex didn't you Addison?" Mark asked

"Yeah we did" Addison said quietly

"Was it bad or something? Because you're being all quiet about it" Mark said

"What? No! The sex was amazing! I was trying to be considerate of your feelings" Addison said

"No need to consider my feelings Red…you're boning Sam, I'm doing Lexie"

"You and Lexie? When did this happen?" Addison asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" Mark smirked

"Okay so because I'm with Sam again, you're gonna with hold information about your newly changed relationship status from me? We're supposed to be friends Mark!"

"Good Morning beautiful" Sam said smiling at Addison, planting a tender kiss on her lips

"You guys are too sappy, it's kind of disgusting to look at" Mark smirked

"Why does it matter, you're with Lexie now" Addison smirked back as she kissed Sam again, this time more passionately, causing Mark to gag a little and Callie to laugh…

….

1 week later

"Carson, honey I have something very important I want to ask you" Addison said as they had dinner with Sam that night

"What is it mommy? Carson said through a mouthful of Sam's spaghetti

"How would you feel if daddy came to live with us?"

"Mommy, you're silly, daddy already lives with us…he lives in Seattle"

"No, honey I mean, how would you feel if daddy came to live with us…in our apartment" she asked, causing Sam to choke on his food

"Are you okay daddy?" Carson asked as Addison patted his back

"Uh yeah son, daddy's okay…you serious Addie? You want me to move in with you guys?"

"Yeah, I'd like that and I think Carson would too…you've officially moved to Seattle and it's high time you found a place to stay instead of a hotel, why not here with us, what do you think Carson? Should daddy move in with us?"

"You mean like a real family? Carson asked, his eyes sparkling

"Yeah baby, like a real family" Addison said smiling

"That'd be so cool! Do you want to live with us daddy?"

"More than anything else in the world" Sam said smiling at his son…

….

1 week later

"Wow! I like living here with you, no sneaking around, no having to leave early in the morning so that Carson doesn't catch us…" Sam panted as he and Addison lay breathlessly on the sofa together, covers wrapped around their naked bodies

"Mmmm, I like you living here too" Addison said as she snuggled closer to him

"So we're together? Like you and me together? Like the two of us and Carson as a family together?"

"Sam I told you a million times before: yes we're together, like you and me together, we're a family, you me and Carson….yes, how many times do I have to say it…hell, how many times do we have to have sex for me to prove it?" she smirked

"It's just…when you left LA, I didn't think I'd ever be able to do this again: to hold you, kiss you, make love to you again…I thought I'd missed my chance"

"Well, you haven't…just don't screw up your second chance Sam because there'll be no third chance…there is one thing I do miss about LA"

"What's that?"

"I miss being able to open the doors to my bedroom and lay in your arms listening to the waves, or being able to sit on my deck and watch the waves…and I do miss the practice, and Nae and everybody else…but I'm not running anymore"

"Well, I when I rented out my house before I came here to LA, I saw that you're old place was up for sale again"

"Again? How many times has it been up for sale?"

"Quite a few times actually…no one's really been able to stay in it since you left"

"Sam, I'm not moving back to LA"

"I didn't say move back, I was gonna say, you could buy your old place back, and we could go there to visit sometimes…take a couple of vacations there with Carson"

"He does love the beach…I do miss my old house…okay, let's do it, I'll call the realtor in the morning and see about buying it back…my house, it doesn't look a wreck does it?"

"No, there were very good owners after you left"

"I did miss you Sam, and I'm really glad you're here…I love you Sam"

"I love you too Addison"


	36. Chapter 36

…..

Chapter 36

3 months later

"Look at him Sam, I can't believe my baby is turning 5 today…I never thought this would happen for me, to be a mother, but I am: I'm a mom…I have a son" Addison said softly as she watched Carson sleep that morning

"I know, and you're a great mother baby…I can't believe we have a 5 year old son…I never thought I'd be doing this again: raising another child...thank you Addison" Sam said as he planted a kiss on her lips

"Mmmm, for what?"

"For this, for giving me a son, for allowing me to be apart of his life"

"Our lives…you're just as much apart of my life as you are Carson's" she said softly as her hand stroked his jawline…

"Hey big man, happy birthday son" Sam said as he and Addison sat on their son's bed

"Mmmm…Mommy? Daddy? It is my birthday today?" Carson said groggily

"Yeah it is, happy birthday sweetie" Addison said softly as she kissed his cheek

"Do…Do I get to have a party today?" Carson asked as he sat up in bed and yawned

"You sure do, so we've gotta get dressed, we have a lot to do in order to get ready for your party" Addison said smiling

"Yes! I get a party!" Carson said jumping into Sam and Addison's lap, causing them to laugh…..

…

"He's really happy isn't he?" Addison asked as she sat in the park ( on a surprisingly clear and sunny day-all day that is) with the other adults watching Carson and the other kids play

"Mmmm, yes he is…and I bet I know what else would make him happy" Sam said as he stood behind her and kissed her neck gently

"Mmmm, what's that? Because I don't think our kid can get any happier than this" she said pointing at their beautiful son

"I think he'd be even happier if his mommy and daddy got married" Sam said, causing Addison to turn around and stare at him

"Sam! Are you serious?"

"I'm serious Addison, I almost thought I lost you before, but I finally have you, and our son, and I don't ever plan on losing you again…Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, will you do me the honors of being my wife and becoming Addison Forbes Montgomery-Bennett?" Sam asked, getting down on one knee pulling out a beautiful 10 karat diamond ring, the one he saw Addison admiring while they were out shopping one day a few weeks back

"Sam, I….I don't know what to say"

"Say yes!" her friends and family told her

"Okay, yes, yes Sam I'll marry you!" She said jumping into his arms as he kissed her and spun her around

"Mommy, what's going on? Why are you so happy?" Carson asked as he wandered over to where the adults were

"Hey buddy, how would you feel if mommy and I got married?" Sam asked

Carson's eyes widened "That would be…THE BESTEST THING EVER! YAY! This is the bestest birthday ever! Carson said as Sam picked him up as everyone else clapped and cheered…

…

1 ½ year later

"Sam! Sam! Hurry up! She's about to start walking!" Addison called out to her husband as she stood in their summer beach house beaming at their 10 month old daughter Claire

"Yeah dad hurry or you're gonna miss it!" Carson shouted just as Sam appeared downstairs just in time to see Claire take her first steps

"You did it babygirl! Daddy's so proud of his little princess" Sam said as he picked Claire up, just as she started screaming

"I think she wants you to put her down Sam" Addison giggled

"Daddy's sorry babygirl, I'll let you go back to walking" he said putting her down

"Mom, I'm gonna go play on the beach okay?" Carson said

"Okay sweetie, don't go too far into the water, stay where I can see you"

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore…I learned how to swim last year" Carson said slightly rolling his eyes

"Carson Jonah Forbes Montgomery-Bennett…"

"But Mom!"

"You heard your mother Carson" Sam

"Okay, Okay…I won't go far…I'll stay where you can see me" he grumbled

"He's going to give us hell when he's older isn't he?…I can see it now…he's so independent" Addison said as she stood in the doorway of her old California beach home

"He's not a baby anymore Addison, he's almost 7" Sam told his wife

"Ugh don't remind me…it just means I'm getting old" she said rolling her eyes

"You think he's gonna give us hell, what about that one" Sam said pointing to their tiny toddling daughter who was busy, exploring all of the different things she couldn't before she started walking

"Oh god, we're gonna have to baby proof everything here" Addison groaned

"and everything back at the new house too" Sam said referring to the new house they'd just bought

"I know…we still have to unpack everything, not like we're going to have any time to, because it's straight back to work once we get back…I think I have 4 surgeries scheduled when I get back"

"Four? Wow still a badass after all these years"

"I'm not Addison Forbes Montgomery-Bennett, double board certified neonatal surgeon for nothing"

"Okay you should seriously get that catchphrase copyrighted or something"

"Shut up…let's let her walk around outside on the beach for a while" She said scooping their daughter up (who squealed the entire time until she was on the ground in the sand again) taking her outside to play on the beach with her brother as their parents watched their children play as they sat watching the sunset on their perfect life…

THE END

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it…thanks to IamKellyLouise for the inspiration…**

**3 3 3**


End file.
